1001 Drabbles sur Harry Potter
by memepotter952504
Summary: Ateliers d'écriture à thème pour se détendre le soir. Tous les sujets peuvent être abordés. Par sécurité Rating M. Possibles crossovers au gré de mon inspiration
1. Hallucination

**Hallucination**

Severus était là, la main sur son cou à tenter d'arrêter le flux de sang qui s'en écoulait. Peu à peu, il sentait le froid l'envahir. Il était proche de la fin. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait fait de son mieux. Il pouvait partir. Alors que sa respiration se faisait plus difficile et que ses yeux se voilaient lentement, il vit un mouvement sur le côté. La porte du hangar s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Harry Potter.

Il vit le jeune homme s'agenouiller devant lui et il sentit sa main sur sa plaie béante. Il croisa son regard émeraude à travers ses lunettes. Il l'entendit murmurer quelque chose mais il était bien trop faible pour tenter de comprendre. Il se sentait comme happé par ce regard empli d'inquiétude qu'il connaissait.

Petit à petit, il se mit à halluciner. Les lunettes disparurent, les cheveux prirent peu à peu une teinte plus flamboyante et le visage en face de lui devint plus féminin. Il voyait celle qu'il avait perdu depuis si longtemps lui sourire et lui tendre la main. Elle était entourée d'un halo blanc, tel un ange venu le sauver.

Une larme coula sur le visage de Severus alors qu'il rendait son dernier soupir. Il se figea avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Il partait le coeur en paix.


	2. Amnésie

**Amnésie**

Hermione montait la garde devant la tente. Les garçons étaient encore à l'intérieur à dormir. A moins qu'il y ait un danger, ils dormaient toujours aussi tôt le matin, cela permettait à la brune de réfléchir ou, comme maintenant, de se remémorer le passé ... et de pleurer.

Elle pleurait souvent quand ils ne la regardaient pas. Pour cette guerre, elle avait sacrifié ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. Elle avait sauvé ses parents mais le prix à payer était terrible. Ils n'avaient plus aucun souvenir d'elle. Elle leur avait effacé la mémoire et leur avait insufflé l'idée de partir en Australie, en sécurité, loin de l'influence et des attaques de Voldemort.

Ils lui manquaient terriblement ... Elle étouffa un sanglot quand elle entendit du mouvement derrière elle.

« Hermione, ça va ? » fit la voix d'Harry depuis l'intérieur.

« Oui, ça va, » répondit-elle.

Apparemment, sa voix dut la trahir car le jeune homme sortit et vint la serrer dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

« Tu vas voir, » dit Harry avec conviction. « Quand tout sera fini, je t'aiderai pour aller les chercher et on trouvera la solution contre le sortilège d'amnésie. »

Hermione sourit et remercia silencieusement son meilleur ami pour son soutien et sa promesse.


	3. Lien

**Lien**

Voldemort ressentait quelque chose dans sa tête. Il percevait les pensées de quelqu'un. Au début, il s'était caché derrière ses barrières mentales pour plus de sécurité. Personne n'avait le droit de venir se balader dans sa tête ! Mais peu à peu, la curiosité l'emporta sur la prudence et il chercha à savoir avec qui il avait un lien. Cette personne ne semblait pas être au courant de l'existence d'un tel lien entre eux car ses barrières mentales étaient totalement baissées. Ou alors c'était un faible sorcier qui n'en avait pas.

Il fut estomaqué d'apprendre que cette personne n'était nulle autre qu'Harry Potter, sa nemesis depuis toujours.

« Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas de barrière, ce gosse a à peine quinze ans ! »

Puis, alors qu'il réfléchissait à comment briser ce lien trop dangereux, un sourire carnassier apparut sur sa bouche sans lèvres. Il allait se servir de ce lien pour torturer Potter et l'amener à faire exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Mais d'abord ... manger une tarte à la mélasse parce que, par les culottes en dentelle de Salazar, Potter avait bon goût en matière de dessert !


	4. Fuir

**Fuir**

Fuir ! Ils devaient tous fuir de là ! Et vite ! Avant que Voldemort n'arrive ! Harry récupéra les baguettes dans la main de Drago, ne se gênant pas pour lui donner un bon coup de coude dans le nez – qu'est-ce que cela faisait du bien ... –, tira Hermione par le bras pour rejoindre Dobby. Il sentit le petit titillement de magie de l'elfe le parcourir.

Et il vit aussi autre chose ... Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange lancer son poignard dans leur direction. Il s'interposa pour sauver la malheureuse victime. Il sentit la lame lui transpercer la poitrine. Il tomba à genoux ... sur une plage humide.

« HARRY ! » s'écrièrent ses amis en l'aidant à s'allonger.

« Harry Potter a sauvé Dobby, » fit l'elfe de sa petite voix aiguë.

Il avait les yeux larmoyants.

« Dobby ! Va chercher de l'aide ! » hurla Ron.

Harry perdit connaissance en voyant l'elfe transplaner. Il accueillit les ténèbres avec joie. Tout était mieux que cette douleur insoutenable dans la poitrine.


	5. Fidélité

**Fidélité **

Narcissa était seule dans son boudoir. Elle pleurait loin de tout témoin. Elle se sentait blessée, humiliée. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours demandé, c'était sa fidélité. C'était sa condition pour leur mariage qui n'était qu'un contrat entre leurs deux familles. Elle n'aimait pas Lucius à l'époque mais elle avait respecté la décision de ses parents et avait honoré sa famille en acceptant de s'unir et de devenir un membre de la famille Malfoy. Petit à petit, elle avait commencé à éprouver des sentiments pour son époux, d'autant plus après l'arrivée de leur fils, Drago.

Mais là, elle venait d'apprendre par une femme enceinte qui avait sonné à sa porte qu'il la trompait depuis des années et que maintenant, il allait avoir un enfant avec cette … cette …

Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, était anéantie. Et comble de son malheur, elle était une femme ! Elle n'avait aucun droit ! Elle avait le devoir de se taire. Si elle demandait le divorce, elle serait tout aussi humiliée qu'en cet instant mais sa famille, ses parents, seraient déçus. Elle ne pouvait que supporter cette situation en silence.


	6. Présumé

**Présumé**

Une explosion de magie instinctive se fit sentir au 4, Privet Drive. Dumbledore arriva rapidement sur les lieux pour être témoin d'un horrible désastre. La maison des Dursley venait d'être la proie d'un tueur en série. Les corps des moldus étaient dans un état presque indescriptible. On ne pouvait plus vraiment identifier les bouts de chairs et savoir à qui ils appartenaient. Une véritable boucherie.

Dumbledore rechercha alors Harry Potter. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était mort dans cette maison, pas ainsi. Il monta dans la chambre du jeune homme, s'horrifiant de voir tous les verrous ainsi que la chatière sur la porte.

Il se figea.

Du sang, il y en avait partout ici aussi, le sol, les murs, le plafond. Mais aucune trace du corps. Toutefois le vieil homme ne se berça pas d'illusion. Après avoir perdu autant de sang, on ne pouvait pas survivre. Pas même un sorcier.

Il rentra à Poudlard le cœur lourd. Il avait perdu son arme et, par conséquent, la guerre contre Voldemort. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait perdu Harry dans d'horribles conditions. Il aurait sans doute dû lui trouver un autre foyer avec de hautes protections quand le jeune garçon le lui avait demandé.

A des lieux de là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres prenait soin du jeune homme pâle comme la mort qu'il venait de sauver de ses bourreaux. Il le protégerait et en ferait son héritier. Mais par-dessus tout, il allait le venger ! Dumbledore allait payer également ! Foi de Lord Voldemort !

Car tuer ces moldus n'était rien encore ! Juste un défouloir pour avoir fait subir l'enfer à un enfant sorcier ! C'en était à se demander comment le jeune Harry Potter pouvait rester un modèle d'amour et de bonté !

Il avait pris le corps blessé d'Harry et avait directement transplané en faisant attention à ne laisser aucune empreinte magique. La mare de sang serait une preuve que le Survivant est mort. Son corps aura peut-être disparu, mais ce sera le constat. **Présumé** mort.


	7. Albâtre

**Albâtre**

Il était détruit. Il le sait depuis longtemps mais là, c'était définitif. Détruit sans aucune possibilité de pouvoir être réparé un jour. Il fixa les traces rouges sur sa peau d'**albâtre**, aussi fines que des lignes, certaines de simples égratignures, d'autres des coupures plus profondes cicatrisées, d'autres encore des coups de canne.

Mais tout cela faisait pâle figure face à l'horreur qu'il venait de subir quelques heures plus tôt. Son bourreau venait de commettre l'impensable ! Il l'avait … Non, il ne pouvait même pas y penser alors que la douleur était forte dans son bas ventre !

Harry pleura.


	8. Panique

**Panique**

La porte claqua. Harry se retourna précipitamment et essaya de l'ouvrir. Elle était verrouillée. Il se mit à frapper et à hurler. Il faisait sombre et l'endroit était exigu. Il se mit à paniquer et commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Il continua à frapper désespérément la porte de ce fichu placard en espérant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne le délivrer de cet enfer.

Progressivement, il eut l'impression d'être de retour dans son placard à Privet Drive alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans et se replia sur lui-même en pleurant silencieusement.

La porte s'ouvrit deux heures plus tard et il fut ébloui par une lumière vive. Il vit une silhouette large et imposante s'approcher vivement et l'agripper par l'épaule.

« Non ! Pitié, Mon Oncle ! Je suis désolé ! Je vous demande pardon ! Je serais sage ! Je le promets ! Pitié ! Mon Oncle ! »

On le sortit du placard et légèrement secoué. Une voix qui n'était pas celle de son oncle lui parlait, familière, mais il n'arrivait pas à la situer.

« Potter ! Ressaisissez-vous ! » disait-elle. « Qui suis-je ? Où êtes-vous ? »

Mais Harry ne répondit pas. Il sentit qu'on le faisait glisser le long d'un mur, lentement vers le sol, et qu'on lui appliquait quelque chose de frais contre sa bouche. Il but le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge.

Il eut l'impression de mieux respirer. Tout redevint net autour de lui et il croisa le regard soucieux du professeur Snape à genoux devant lui.

« Potter ? Où êtes-vous et qui suis-je ? »

« Poudlard, professeur Snape, » répondit-il.

Le Maître des Potions aida le Gryffondor à se relever et l'emmena dans son bureau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune Potter faisait une crise de **panique**. La première fois qu'il l'avait découvert, il avait décidé de l'aider à se sortir de ce cycle infernal de ses mauvais souvenirs, cela en commençant par le libérer de sa famille en devenant officiellement son tuteur légal et magique. Pour la santé du Survivant et l'avenir du monde, cela était nécessaire. Il fallait que le Gryffondor grandisse dans un milieu sain pour mieux se construire et affronter la vie au lieu d'être détruit avant l'heure.


	9. Giroflée

**Giroflée**

Drago réfléchissait à comment faire en sorte que sa mission se porte à bien. Il devait tuer Dumbledore. Mais le vieil homme était intelligent et rusé. Un grand sorcier. Ce ne serait pas une chose facile. Le mieux était encore de tenter les approches discrètes. Il avait une bouteille d'hydromel à portée de main, il ne lui restait plus qu'à choisir consciencieusement un poison. Il devait être rapide mais discret, indétectable.

Il fit courir ses yeux aciers à travers livres et ouvrages traitant de potions et poisons. Il jeta son dévolu sur une à base de **giroflée**, une plante toxique, qui avait une odeur assez anodine et se marierait parfaitement avec l'hydromel.

Il sourit et prépara le poison. Ne resterait plus qu'à trouver la personne parfaite pour livrer la bouteille à Dumbledore.


	10. Péan

**Péan**

Harry était mal devant tout ce monde. Enfin … du monde … Pas tant que cela. Qui voudrait lui rendre hommage ? Qui voudrait rendre hommage à un homme qui avait joué toute sa vie le rôle du méchant ? Même lui, s'il n'avait pas su la vérité, ne serait pas présent aujourd'hui.

Les personnes qui étaient venues lui rendre hommage n'étaient autres que ses élèves de Serpentards qu'il avait protégés et écoutés durant toutes ces années, quelques professeurs avec qui, malgré son attitude froide et réservée, il avait pu développer un semblant d'amitié, son filleul, Drago Malfoy qui semblait plus perdu que jamais… et lui.

Harry était mal. Il savait la vérité sur cet homme. Il la lui avait accordée juste avant de mourir. Quelques souvenirs. Simples et pourtant si précieux aux yeux du Gryffondor.

Il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots dans ces moments-là. Alors il avait fait comme avec Dumbledore. Il avait pris une plume et un parchemin et avait commencé à écrire. Un discours ? Non, ce n'était pas son genre. Harry n'était de ces personnes qui adoraient faire des discours. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire entendre ainsi. Son moyen de communication était bien différent. Ses émotions, il les faisait transparaître dans le chant.

Alors pour cet homme, il avait écrit un magnifique **péan**.


	11. Pousser

**Pousser**

Snape avait critiqué une fois de plus l'enfant Potter. Il ne s'en privait jamais. Il parlait de son incompétence en potion une fois encore. Il n'aurait peut-être pas du aujourd'hui. Il aurait du remarquer que le Gryffondor n'était pas dans son état normal. Il aurait du s'en douter. Qui pourrait se remettre en quelques jours à peine de la mort d'un proche ? Lui-même n'avait pas su. Et Potter était un bien plus grand émotif que lui.

Il courait dans les escaliers, montait jusqu'au haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Pourquoi là-bas ? Parce que c'était le seul endroit où l'on pouvait vraiment s'isoler au château pour réfléchir. Ou pour faire une grosse bêtise. Et le Survivant s'apprêtait à en faire un très grosse. Par sa faute ... Parce qu'il l'avait **poussé** à bout.

Il monta aussi vite qu'il put et arriva enfin au sommet. Il vit avec horreur le garçon le visage tourné vers le ciel, en larmes, alors qu'il faisait un pas dans le vide.

« POTTER ! NON ! »

Il se jeta en avant dans l'espoir de pouvoir le rattraper. Hélas, il n'y arriva pas. Quand il atteignit le rebord, il avait la gorge serrée, sachant déjà ce qu'il allait découvrir.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il en regardant au bas de la tour.

Le Gryffondor était là, étendu dans l'herbe, ses membre disposés dans des angles inquiétants. Il ne bougeait pas. Il ne bougerait plus. A cause de lui, parce qu'il avait été aveugle et qu'il avait agi comme un bâtard avec lui. Comme d'habitude.

Il était une fois de plus responsable de la mort de quelqu'un. De la mort d'un innocent qu'il avait juré de protéger. Ne pouvant plus se supporter, Severus fit alors le choix qui s'imposait. La seule chose qui le maintenait en vie toutes ces années venait de rejoindre le pied de la tour d'Astronomie. Il allait en faire tout autant.

Il ferma les yeux. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il inspira profondément et se jeta à son tour dans le vide.


	12. Poignarder

**Poignarder**

Harry dormait paisiblement quand soudain il sentit une douleur lui transpercer la poitrine. Il ouvrit les yeux tandis qu'il tâtonnait pour chercher sa baguette. Il ne put que voir le regard brun de Ginny, son épouse, empli de haine et le couteau planté dans sa poitrine.

Il voulut demander pourquoi mais seul un étrange gargouillis sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il se mettait à cracher du sang. Il n'eut aucune réponse si ce n'est d'autres coups. Il regarda alors impuissant cette femme qu'il aimait de tout son coeur le poignarder.

Il ne lâcha une larme que quand il entendit son fils, James, hurler de terreur entrant dans la pièce. Il aurait espéré ne jamais assisté à ce qui suivit. Il ne pouvait plus bouger et vit, tout aussi impuissant, son fils se faire massacrer par sa mère pour avoir été témoin de son crime.


	13. Perdue à la Renaissance

**Perdue à la Renaissance**

Hermione se réveilla avec son retourneur de temps en main. Elle réalisa avec horreur qu'elle n'avait cessé d'en faire tour durant son sommeil. Quand elle le lâcha, elle oublia totalement de l'enlever afin de ne pas en subir ses pouvoirs. Elle disparut dans les couloirs du temps pour atterrir ... dans le château de Poudlard ... dans la même salle ... devant beaucoup de monde ... devant un roi !

« Putain de merde ! Quel idiote tu fais Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise.

« Qui êtes-vous, jeune enfant ? » demanda le roi du château.

« Hermione Granger, » répondit-elle. « Pardonnez-moi si ma question vous parait stupide mais qui êtes-vous ? »

« Jacques V, roi d'Ecosse. »

« Jacques V, le roi de ... PAR LES CULOTTES DE MERLIN ! MAIS C'EST GENIAL ! »

Son éclat de voix fit sursauter toute l'assemblée. Elle avait atterri à une réunion de famille entre les Tudor, Jacques V, Henri VIII, Marguerite, et le reste de la famille... Elle était aux anges, elle avait atterri à la Renaissance ! Elle allait pouvoir rencontrer en personne Michel-Ange, le Titien et d'autres artistes, pouvoir rencontrer des disciples de De VInci, découvrir le monde avec le regard de l'époque, ...

Elle était tellement excitée qu'elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

« Vous allez bien, chère enfant ? » fit Marguerite Tudor, mère du roi d'Ecosse. « Comment êtes-vous entrée ? »

« Je vais très bien, Majesté, » sourit Hermione avec des étoiles dans les yeux. « Je suis juste ... un peu dépassée par la situation ... Mais c'est génial ! »

Elle partit en courant vers la sortie, laissant derrière elle une cour royale perplexe qui venait de voir apparaître de nulle part une enfant étrange dans un accoutrement étrange.

Tout cela est très bien, Hermione. Tu veux découvrir le monde de la Renaissance. Mais n'aurais-tu pas oublié un petit détail ? Comment, par Merlin, vas-tu faire pour revenir à ton époque ? Tes parents ? Ta famille ? Tes amis ? Est-ce que tu y penses ? Ou te serais-tu perdue dans ta soif de connaissance ?


	14. Syntaxe

**Syntaxe**

Harry avait le dos qui le brûlait. Son oncle n'avait pas eu la ceinture légère cette fois. Il sentait la morsure du tissu sur les lignes ensanglantée. Pourtant il avait du terminer ses corvées. Il était obligé s'il voulait pouvoir espérer avoir à manger ne serait-ce qu'une croûte de pain.

Alors qu'il rentrait de s'être occupé des plantes du jardin, sa tante lui présenta un cahier d'école.

« Fais les devoirs de Dudley, » dit-elle sèchement. « Et tu as intérêt à ce qu'ils soient excellents sinon tu seras privé de nourriture pendant une semaine ! »

Harry, six ans, déglutit. Il n'avait encore jamais fait de devoirs. Pas même les siens. Il n'avait encore jamais eu le temps de les faire. Trop de corvées ... Mais il avait remarqué à la tête de ses camarades que c'était dur.

Il prit peur.

Il s'installa à table et ouvrit les carnets de son cousin. Il retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant l'exercice. C'était facile. Que de la syntaxe ! Il avait peur que ce soit des mathématiques.


	15. Choixpeau

**Choixpeau**

Le Choixpeau Magique chanta comme chaque année une chanson lors de la répartition. Il avait passé toute l'année précédente à la peaufiner. Il n'avait que cela à faire depuis des siècles, répartir les élèves et chanter. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Pourquoi Godric Gryffondor l'avait condamné à n'être rien de plus que l'artefact pour diviser les élèves entre quatre différentes maisons qui ne pouvaient pleinement les définir.

C'était une tache ardue. Un enfant n'était jamais pleinement Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle ou Serpentard. Ils étaient plusieurs choses par nature. Et le principe même de maisons les divisait tous. C'était cela l'origine de la discorde entre les sorciers en Angleterre. Une partie de l'origine de la guerre qui sévissait actuellement. Tout cela parce qu'il existait, lui, le Choixpeau Magique.

Un jour alors que Dumbledore était de sortie, le Choixpeau appela Fumseck.

« Emmène-moi loin d'ici et cache-moi bien pour qu'on ne me retrouve jamais ! Je ne veux plus répartir un seul élève au risque de créer d'autres guerres. »

Le Phénix accepta de l'emporter au loin


	16. Cire

**Cire**

Trois pincées de racine d'asphodèle en poudre. Un tour. Trois doses de mucus de veracrasse. Faire chauffer à 200°C jusqu'à ce que cela devienne rouge. Ajouter de l'essence et trois épines de Botruc. Ajouter la cire d'abeille des tropiques. Cinq tours dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Ajouter les sels de ...

« SEVERUS ! » fit la voix de Drago en débarquant comme une furie dans son laboratoire. « J'ai encore un prob... »

BOOM !

Severus Snape, tellement surpris par l'éclat de voix de son filleul et son entrée plus que fracassante dans son laboratoire, fit tomber le bol entier de sels de feu dans son chaudron.

Poudlard fut rasée de la carte. Quel que fut le problème de Drago, je crois qu'il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter.


	17. Découverte

**Découverte**

Harry se releva, légèrement haletant. Il observait le corps de Voldemort juste devant lui. Il ne versa pas de larmes de joie, pas de larmes de tristesse, aucune. Il n'y arrivait pas. Il était tiraillé entre les deux sentiments. Pouvait-il être heureux alors qu'il venait de tuer un homme ? Pouvait-il être heureux alors qu'il avait perdu tant d'amis au combat ? Pouvait-il être triste alors que les Survivants de la guerre célébraient déjà sa victoire ?

Il resta immobile un long moment, l'esprit dans le brouillard le plus total. Il ne fit pas attention aux poignées de main qui lui furent faites. Il ne vit pas le visage inquiet de ses deux meilleurs amis, il ne vit pas le regard soucieux de McGonagall, il ne vit pas le regard lubrique de Ginny Weasley, ... Il n'avait à l'esprit que la vision du corps de son ennemi de toujours qui restait encore intouché, les corps de ses amis et alliés qui étaient peu à peu emportés par leurs familles. Il n'avait que les morts en tête.

Se réveillant de son immobilité qui en avait inquiété plus d'un, il remarqua que le corps de Voldemort était toujours à terre. Personne ne s'en était occupé. Il soupira. Et dans un grognement, il se leva. Il s'en occupa pas lui-même. Sous le regard de tous, il l'incinéra d'un coup de baguette, sans un mot. Pas une parole, rien. Juste quelques pensées de pitié pour un homme qui n'avait pas eu la chance de connaître l'amour. Il métamorphosa une pierre en une urne et mit les cendres dedans avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Il savait parfaitement où aller. Little Hangleton. Il y enterra Tom Jedusor Junior aux cotés de son père. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait encore faire pour lui.

Ensuite, il se tourna vers le soleil levant, se demandant quoi faire de sa vie maintenant que son but ultime avait été accompli et qu'il avait survécu. Il réfléchit longuement. Le soleil avait déjà dépassé son zénith et commençait sa descente quand il prit enfin sa décision. Il allait partir à la **découverte** du monde. Il était resté bien trop longtemps dans ce pays de malheur sous les coups de moldus ou sous la baguette des sorciers, n'étant jamais libre de ses choix ou de ses mouvements. Toute sa vie avait été dictée par de grandes personnes qui savaient tout mieux que lui.

Maintenant c'était fini ! Il allait partir. Et seul. Il allait tout recommencer. Cela allait d'ailleurs commencer par un voyage autour du monde qui lui prendrait au moins ... un an ? Deux ans ? Peut-être trois ? Il ne savait pas. Mais il voulait découvrir tant de choses qu'on lui avait privé ou empêché de faire durant son enfance et son adolescence. Il voulait visiter, il voulait s'amuser, il voulait apprendre. Et maintenant qu'il en avait le temps et le loisir, il allait le faire !


	18. Mystagogue

**Mystagogue**

Harry écoutait le cours de Snape. Il avait lu, pour une fois le cours à l'avance. Cela faisait même deux semaines qu'il était plein de bonnes résolutions et qu'il voulait réussir ses cours. Il avait, grâce à Hermione, rattraper tout son retard et compris toutes les matières. Sauf potions. Cela restait un véritable mystère pour lui.

Il leva la main, surprenant le Maître des Potions. Cela ne s'exprima que par un léger haussement de sourcil.

« Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« Professeur Snape, au lieu de jouer votre **mystagogue**, vous pourriez nous dire à nous, misérables mortels, comment nous sommes sensés faire pour arriver à un tel résultat ? »

Tout le monde regarda le Gryffondor, en état de choc. Il venait littéralement de signer son arrêt de mort pour avoir parlé au professeur Snape de cette façon.


	19. Ecrivain

**Ecrivain**

Harry n'avait pas l'âme d'un écrivain. Toutefois, il estimait qu'il était temps de coucher sur le papier la vérité. Toute la vérité. Il était temps que le monde sorcier sache ce qu'il avait vécu. Fini les mensonges, fini les cachotteries, fini les journalistes et autres profiteurs qui voudraient faire de l'argent sur son dos en écrivant son histoire sans même l'interviewer au préalable.

La vérité. Voilà ce qu'il allait offrir.

Il n'oublia rien. Sa vie horrible dans la maison de son oncle, la vie du monstre du placard sous l'escalier. Son sentiment d'être perdu et emporté par un torrent rapide quand il avait découvert pour la première fois le monde sorcier alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans. Son enthousiasme d'apprendre. Sa célébrité qu'il détestait. Le point de vue qu'il avait de certaines personnes qui l'avaient toujours jugé à tort. Ses combats fréquents contre Voldemort.

Il raconta tout. Même sa peur face à la mort alors qu'il voyait la baguette de son ennemi pointée contre son coeur lors de cette nuit du 2 mai 1998. Pourtant il était parti, prêt à mourir, se sacrifier pour le monde magique.

Maintenant qu'il avait survécu, maintenant qu'il était libre, maintenant qu'il avait l'avenir devant lui, Harry écrivait l'histoire de sa vie.


	20. Miroir du Riséd

**Miroir du Riséd**

Severus venait de chasser Potter de la pièce. Il avait eu du mal à le faire. Pas qu'il voulait lui faire du mal ou l'humilier cette fois. Il n'en avait pas eu la force. Pas en ayant entendu ses murmures. Le garçon voyait ses parents, sa famille dans le **Miroir du Riséd**. Le Maître des Potions n'aurait pas pu le repousser et le rabrouer alors qu'il voyait pour la première fois ses parents comme s'ils étaient en vie. Lui-même voyait Lily au travers.

Mais Severus savait ce qu'était le miroir et le danger qu'il représentait. Il avait la force d'esprit pour pouvoir s'en détacher. Potter était encore bien trop jeune. Alors il l'avait juste tiré doucement mais fermement et l'avait fait sortir de la pièce afin qu'il ne puisse plus le regarder. Il s'était ensuite présenté à lui non pas en tant que professeur mais en tant que personne, faisant tomber son masque de froideur pour un autre, de l'inquiétude et surtout de soutien. Il lui avait expliqué lentement ce qu'était ce miroir et les dangers qu'il représentait. Il avait été surpris de voir Potter si attentif à ses paroles.

Il avait réussi à lui soutirer la promesse de ne plus jamais venir regarder ce miroir. C'était d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'il avait appris qu'il n'avait jamais eu de photos de ses parents. Severus comprenait encore mieux pourquoi le garçon était resté devant.

« Venez dans mon bureau demain, Mr Potter, » avait-il dit. « Nous verrons ce qu'on peut faire pour arranger cela. »

Il l'avait vu repartir en hochant la tête. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait des photos de Lily. Le Gryffondor le découvrirait bien assez tôt. Severus hésita un instant devant la porte puis décida de la laisser fermer. Il la verrouilla avec des sorts à la limite de la magie noire avant de repartir dans sa ronde nocturne.


	21. Approbateur

Approbateur

Severus se tenait debout dans le cercle des mangemorts et applaudissait la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter n'était pas mort mais ... au final, le Maître des Potions aurait préféré qu'il le soit. Ce que le Lord Noir lui réservait était un sort bien peu enviable.

Le Gryffondor avait accepté de se sacrifier pour que la guerre soit finie. Il était maintenant l'esclave du mage noir. Et pas n'importe quel type d'esclave, un esclave sexuel. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna au jeune homme de seize ans de se dévêtir et de s'agenouiller au sol, dans une position soumise et humiliante. Potter refusa pendant un premier temps et reçut le doloris. Ses cris emplirent la pièce sous les exclamations et les rires des mangemorts.

Severus resta impassible. En lui-même, il hurlait.

Finalement, après avoir tenu une quinzaine de minutes sous l'impardonnable, le Gryffondor céda et se dévêtit sous le regard **approbateur** du mage noir.

« Approche, Harry, » susurra le Lord. « A quatre pattes. »

Le Maître des Potions eut soudain envie de vomir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait souvent cela avec ses jouets sexuels. Le plus souvent, il s'agissait de Moldus et de Nés-Moldus. Il n'en avait jamais fait grand cas. Des sacrifices devaient être faits pour le bien de tous. Mais là, il s'agissait du fils de Lily.

Quand Severus rentra chez lui, ce soir-là, l'ordre qu'avait donné le mage noir résonnait encore à ses oreilles, tout comme ses grognements appréciateurs et ses quelques cris de délivrance. Il avait pris l'innocence de Potter ... d'Harry. N'en pouvant plus, Severus vomit à même le sol avant de s'effondrer en larmes.

Il se releva quelques heures plus tard, le regard déterminé. Il allait délivrer Harry. Sauf que la seule délivrance que le Gryffondor pouvait encore avoir dorénavant, était la mort. Il lui donnerait la mort la plus douce possible et le suivrait juste après.


	22. Compte

Compte

Gripsec était le gestionnaire des **comptes **de la famille Potter. Il venait d'être nommé deux jours auparavant suite à la mort de Ragnak, son prédécesseur. Il faisait une vérification sommaire des dix dernières années.

Il se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas nette depuis la mort tragique de Lord James Potter et son épouse. Il refit les calculs deux fois et, pour être sûr, demanda à un tiers de les refaire. Il y avait bien des sommes exubérantes qui sortaient juste pour l'entretien et l'éducation d'un seul enfant. Certes un fils de Lord, mais tout de même. On n'allait pas leur faire croire que le nourrir et l'habiller coûtait chaque mois 500 000 gallions !

Voyant cela, les Gobelins décidèrent de mener leur enquête. Ils découvrirent un jeune Harry Potter dans une banlieue moldue, maltraité et mal nourri. Ils le récupérèrent et décidèrent de l'élever comme s'il s'agissait de l'un de leurs enfants.


	23. Coutelas

Coutelas

Kreattur était dans Poudlard. C'était la guerre. Les sorciers, les mangemorts, les monstres qui étaient à l'origine de la mort de son adoré Maître Regulus étaient là.

Ils voulaient la mort de son nouveau Maître. Le gentil Maître Harry. Il n'allait pas perdre un nouveau Maître. Pas encore. Il allait aider son Maître. Il allait se battre.

L'elfe de maison observa les outils à sa disposition dans l'immense cuisine de l'école et s'arma d'un **coutelas**. Il prit la tête des autres elfes et se jetèrent dans la bataille.

« Pour Maître Regulus ! Pour Maître Harry ! » s'époumona-t-il alors qu'il tranchait des tibias et des mollets.


	24. Cygne

Cygne

Voldemort était connu pour être l'homme le plus cruel et le plus dangereux du monde sorcier. Il n'hésitait pas à user de magie noire pour arriver à ses fins. Mais ce que personne ne savait à son sujet, c'était qu'il était un artiste dans l'âme. Certes sombre, sa vie entachant son art mais un artiste quand même. Il composait des musiques. Il l'avait toujours fait à l'abri des regards et le seul être à en avoir apprécié les notes n'était autre que Nagini, son familier.

Le premier mai 1998, Voldemort était à son piano à composer. Ses doigts gambadaient sur le clavier, enchaînant les blanches et les noires avec harmonie. Il écoutait sa mélodie les yeux fermés. Quand il fit résonner les dernières notes, Nagini vint se glisser devant lui.

« Viendrais-tu de nous faire ton chant du **cygne** ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » fit le mage noir, surpris.

« C'est le plus beau morceau que j'ai jamais entendu. »

Voldemort sourit et accorda quelques douces caresses à son familier. Le lendemain, il mourut de la baguette de Potter. Ce morceau avait bien été son dernier avant de mourir.


	25. Pyxide

Pyxide

Garrick Ollivander était penché sur sa table de travail. Il fabriquait une nouvelle baguette. Ses doigts noueux survolaient les différentes pyxides et kernos gréco-romains qu'il y avait dans ses armoires autour de lui. Elles contenaient plumes de phénix, crin de licorne, ventricule de dragon, ... Il y avait aussi autour de lui quelques vieux cratères fendus qui n'était plus utilisés que pour contenir quelques essences de bois prévues à la confection de baguettes.

Il travaillait sur une baguette en bois d'orme. Cela serait une baguette pour un sorcier digne avec une grande dextérité magique. Le fabricant de baguette se laissa guider par sa magie et tendit la main vers une pyxide. Il releva la tête en sentant la poussière sur cette dernière. Il fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que c'était celle contenant les cheveux de vélane. Il n'avait encore jamais usé de cet ingrédient, trouvant que cela donnait un très mauvais caractère à la baguette.

« Eh bien, il faut un début à tout, » dit-il simplement en prenant délicatement un des cheveux pour en faire le coeur de la baguette.


	26. Troubadour

Troubadour

(cross-over avec Underworld - en lien avec une fic que je planifie)

Harry désespérait en écoutant le **troubadour**. Cela faisait à peine quatre siècles qu'il avait été maudit et renvoyé dans le passé. Quatre siècles qu'il vivait sa nouvelle vie de vampire auprès de sa créatrice, Amélia. S'il s'était habitué au fait de boire du sang pour survivre, de combattre des loup-garous et ne pas voir le soleil au risque de finir en cendres s'il perdait sa concentration sur sa magie pour se protéger. Mais s'il avait bien un truc dont il se languissait, c'était la bonne musique. Les rhapsodes, cela allait encore. Ils ne faisaient essentiellement que de raconter des histoires en vers. Mais les trouvères et les troubadours, Harry n'en pouvait plus, surtout quand ils se mettaient à chanter plutôt que de réciter des poèmes. Vivement, le dix-septième ou le dix-huitième siècle ! Au moins, il aurait de la musique classique pour compenser en attendant le retour dans son temps ainsi que sa douce vengeance envers ces traitres qui se prétendaient être ses amis !


	27. Chambre

Chambre

Harry dessinait distraitement dans son coin. Les devoirs étaient finis, les examens aussi. Mais le temps était à l'orage dehors. Il ne pouvait pas sortir.

« Tu fais quoi ? » fit soudain la voix d'Hermione juste derrière lui.

« Je dessine. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Oh ! » La brune regarda le dessin un instant. « Pourquoi tu dessines une chambre ? »

« C'est la **chambre **idéale… » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ecoute, contrairement à la croyance populaire, je n'ai jamais été élevé dans une famille heureuse, je n'ai jamais eu de câlin ni d'amour de qui que ce soit. Je n'ai même jamais eu une chambre digne de ce nom ! Alors épargne-moi tes commentaires ! »

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami un instant avant de se laisser tomber sur ses genoux, faisant tomber ses crayons et parchemins au passage, pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer fort.


	28. Groupies

Groupies

Lucius et Severus se tenaient tremblant dans une ruelle. Ils haletaient. Ils venaient de fuir une horde de **groupies** qui voulaient leur arracher leurs vêtements. Ils se figèrent quand ils entendirent les talons claquer contre le trottoir.

« Mer… »

Lucius plaqua immédiatement sa main sur la bouche de son vieil ami.

« Shh ! Peut-être que si on se tient tranquille, ces Moldues fanatiques vont s'ennuyer et partir…, » murmura le Sang-Pur.

Manque de chance pour les deux Serpentards, une femme ayant un œil d'aigle jeta un coup d'œil dans la ruelle.

« Les filles ! Ils sont ici ! »

« FUYONS ! » hurla Lucius avec très peu de dignité.

« Plutôt mourir entre les mains du Lord que de subir un tel affront ! » ajouta Severus en dépassant le blond.

Les deux sorciers s'enfuirent et dès qu'ils disparurent dans un bâtiment et qu'ils eurent montés quelques étages, ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, tremblant.

« Rappelle-moi de tuer Potter quand on récupère nos pouvoirs, » fit amèrement Severus qui jetait un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour s'assurer que les groupies avaient disparu.

« Fais la queue ! Je le tue d'abord ! »


	29. Poker

Poker

« Quelle est votre vision de la Mort ? » demanda soudain Hermione à ses amis.

« Moi ? » fit intelligemment Ron. « Je ne sais pas trop. Je me suis jamais posé la question… et toi ? »

« Moi, je vois une vieille femme qui tisse une toile et quand elle arrive au bout d'un de ses fils, l'âme qui y est reliée est instantanément fauchée. »

« Oh … et toi Harry ? » demanda le roux.

« Moi, je vois la faucheuse assise à une table et joue au **poker** avec nos vies. Et moi, je la toise avec une quinte flush en main. »

« Et si vous travaillez au lieu de dire de pareilles inepties ! » fit Snape derrière eux.

Le Maître des Potions les vit avec satisfaction retourner à leur travail. Il dut se retenir d'avoir un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. N'empêche, Potter avait une drôle de vision de la Mort. Et pourtant tellement représentative de sa chance culottée à toujours y échapper in extremis !


	30. Traditionnel

Traditionnel

Harry était dans un couloir à regarder le ciel noir par la fenêtre. Il s'était installé dans une alcôve et avait relevé ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Normalement il devrait être dans la Grande Salle pour le **traditionnel **banquet d'Halloween mais il n'avait pas le coeur à faire la fête. Il ne l'avait jamais eu à cette période de l'année.

« Potter ! » fit la voix de Snape plus loin, le faisant sursauter.

« Bonsoir, professeur, » répondit simplement le jeune garçon de onze ans.

« Que faites-vous dans les couloirs ?! Il a été ordonné que tous les élèves retournent dans leur dortoir ! »

« Je ... je ne savais pas, monsieur. Je n'étais pas au banquet. »

« Et que faisiez-vous ? » demanda l'homme de sa voix doucereuse, les yeux plissés et pleins de suspicion.

Harry sentit le danger.

« J'étais ici à regarder le ciel, professeur. Je songeais à mes parents. »

Toute expression quitta le visage du Maître des Potions alors qu'il regardait le garçon dans les yeux. Snape soupira.

« Retournez dans votre dortoir, » dit-il simplement d'une voix neutre avant de partir dans un mouvement de cape.

Harry fut surpris de ne pas l'entendre lui retirer des points. Il n'osa pas le questionner sur le sujet. Il n'était pas assez fou pour cela. Il fit plutôt ce qui lui était demandé et retourna rapidement à la tour de Gryffondor où il semblerait que la fête d'Halloween se poursuivait.


	31. Aconite

**Aconite**

Une petite fille aux cheveux roux, attachés en deux petites couettes sur ses oreilles, cueillait des fleurs bleues dans le jardin.

« LILYYYYY ! Viens ! Rentre vite ! Maman a fait des cookies ! »

« J'arrive Papa ! »

Lily tint fermement les quelques fleurs dans sa main et courut vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea d'abord vers le portrait d'un homme à l'apparence sévère, cheveux noirs, coupe carrée, nez busqué, vêtu de lourdes robes. Il était installé dans son fauteuil, tenant un ouvrage de potions.

« Oncle Sev' ! Oncle Sev' ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! » fit-elle fièrement.

« Sais-tu au moins ce que c'est ? » fit le portrait en dirigeant vers la petite fille son regard charbon.

« …. Des fleurs ? »

« Mais encore ? »

« … Utiles en potions ? »

« Mais encore ? »

« Allons, Snape, » soupira le père. « Lily n'a que cinq ans. Elle est encore trop jeune pour faire des potions, en particulier le Tue-Loup ! »

Le portrait renifla dédaigneusement.

« C'est quoi papa ? »

« C'est de **l'aconite**, ma chérie. On l'appelle aussi Napel ou Tue-Loup. »

« Oh ! Ca tue les loups ? »

« Oui. »

« Est-ce que cela fera du mal à Teddy ? »

« Hmmm… Snape ? »

« Non, » soupira le portrait. « Il n'est pas un vrai loup-garou. Mais je vois que tu as fini par apprendre quelque chose, Potter. »


	32. Concombre

**Concombre**

L'institutrice regardait son élève avec inquiétude. De tous les enfants dont elle avait la charge, il était le seul à ne pas avoir à manger. Cela faisait une semaine que cela durait. Chaque jour, il lui donnait une excuse différente. Il avait oublié sa mallette, il n'avait pas faim, il avait mal à la gorge, ... Mais elle le voyait qu'il mentait. Et il regardait les autres manger avec envie.

Alors qu'elle envoyait les autres jouer, elle appela le petit garçon de sept ans.

« Harry, viens ici, s'il te plait. »

Les deux yeux émeraudes se posèrent sur elle, curieux. Elle prit le sandwich aux **concombres **qu'elle avait mis de coté et le lui tendit.

« Tiens, mange, Harry. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Harry, tu ne sais pas mentir. J'ai compris que tu ne veux pas me dire quelque chose mais je préfère alors que tu ne me dises rien plutôt que de me dire un mensonge. Mentir c'est mal. »

L'enfant hocha la tête. Elle lui fit un doux sourire.

« Maintenant mange. »

Harry Potter lui fit un sourire éblouissant alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre le sandwich et le manger avec appétit. L'institutrice se promit de toujours ajouter un sandwich en plus dans sa mallette dans le cas où le petit garçon n'avait pas son repas avec lui.


	33. Enfer

**ENFER**

Chaque jour était un véritable **enfer**. Cela faisait maintenant presque dix-sept qu'il survivait. Chaque jour, il corrigeait des devoirs, donnait des retenues, enseignait les potions, ...

Les potions ... Sa passion. Mais même cet art délicat n'arrivait plus à l'égayer comme par le passé. Il aurait pu devenir un grand Maître et faire quelque chose de sa vie. Hélas il avait tout gâché durant la guerre en faisant une seule énorme erreur, à l'origine de centaines d'autres. Prendre la Marque des Ténèbres.

Depuis, il ne faisait que survivre. Mais pouvait-il encore dire survivre alors que la seule personne pour qui son coeur battait était partie depuis longtemps, assassinée par nul autre que le Maître qu'il servait ? Non. A l'intérieur, il était mort lui aussi, il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide.

La seule chose qui le maintenait en vie, c'était ses yeux. _Ses _yeux. A elle. Il n'appréciait pas de le voir sur le visage du fils de son pire ennemi mais il devait admettre que cela restait ses yeux à elle. Juste pour cela, il arrivait à tenir dans cet enfer. Pour elle, pour ce qu'elle avait laissé.

Il observa le ciel sombre et soupira. La Marque des Ténèbres était au-dessus de Poudlard. L'heure était venue de se plonger dans la bataille. Ce serait la dernière. Celle qui déciderait qui gagnerait entre les deux camps. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul espoir. Que le fils de Lily survive à cet enfer. Il ferait tout pour malgré les paroles de Dumbledore ...


	34. Gogo

GOGO

Harry discutait tranquillement avec ses amis à la table de Gryffondor quand une voix nasillarde se fit entendre.

« Petit Potter Piqué, Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe ... »

« Malfoy, » fit Harry en se levant, le regard noir.

Au bout de six longues années, il en avait marre. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants. Il était temps que le Serpentard grandisse un peu ou du moins qu'il trouve une autre tête turque.

« Ecoute-moi attentivement. J'en ai marre de toi et de tes commentaires à la mords-moi-le-noeud ! Fiche-nous la paix pour l'amour du ciel ! Tu veux faire chier quelqu'un, va voir ailleurs ! Des victimes, il y en a à gogo ! »

Il avait fait un grand geste du bras pour montrer les autres élèves de la salle.

« Lâche-nous la grappe, » termina-t-il dans le silence de la Grande Salle. « Tu as assez joué avec nos pieds. »

Le Gryffondor se rassit.

« Sinon, Hermione, peux-tu reprendre ton explication sur les antidotes, s'il te plait ? »

Tout le monde était sidéré, Harry Potter venait de fermer le clapet de Drago Malfoy et refusait de l'affronter dans une de leurs célèbres joutes verbales. Ce jour était à marquer d'une croix.


	35. Rocambolesque

Rocambolesque

Harry tenait son petit Albus dans les bras alors qu'il écoutait les récits **rocambolesques **de James. Il souriait doucement. James avait beaucoup d'imagination. Il aurait eu une aventure avec son meilleur ami Falkor, son dragon imaginaire. Il aurait combattu des trolls et des géants des glaces et aurait sauvé une ravissante princesse dans sa tour d'ivoire. Le petit garçon accompagnait son histoire de grands gestes alors qu'il criait et sautait partout, pourfendant l'air avec son épée imaginaire.

L'histoire fut coupée court par l'arrivée intempestive d'un George Weasley en tenue de Père Noël criant un Oh Oh Oh tonitruant. Harry sourit et salua ses amis qui venait d'arriver pour le repas de Noël.


	36. Chat

**Chat**

S'il y avait bien quelque chose dont Voldemort avait le plus peur dans sa vie, c'était des **chats**. Il se souvenait très bien du jour où il était tombé sérieusement malade à cause de la griffure d'une de ces sales bêtes. Il était resté alité pendant un mois !

Il était penché sur son bureau à travailler quand il entendit un bruit suspect derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement avant de sauter de son siège et prendre la poudre d'escampette en hurlant.

« CHAAAAAAATTTTT ! »

A des lieues de là, Harry Potter se réveilla en rigolant, réveillant son dortoir. Le lendemain matin, il alla voir le professeur McGonagall. On allait réserver un sale tour au Seigneur des Ténèbres …


	37. Gorge

**Gorge**

Harry était penché sur son chaudron quand il entendit une explosion dans la salle. Un nuage toxique se répandit rapidement dans la pièce et sa **gorge **fut immédiatement attaquée. Il toussa alors qu'il cherchait à respirer. Dans la panique, il fut bousculé et il tomba à terre. Ses lunettes tombèrent plus loin. Il ne voyait plus rien.

Il se redressa, toussant toujours mais il n'arrivait pas à prendre une respiration. Il chercha son chemin mais sa vision plus que floue ne lui permettait que voir fumée et mur grisâtre. Il ne savait pas où était la sortie. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'enfonçait dans la classe.

Il se prit les pieds sur quelque chose, un corps, et il tomba au sol. Malfoy. Manquant d'air et des taches noires entachant sa vision médiocre, Harry n'eut pas la force de se relever et chercher la sortie. Il perdit connaissance.

Il ne sentit pas être soulevé du sol, ni n'entendit la voix de Snape, paniquée, aboyer des ordres aux autres élèves.


	38. Perdre

**Perdre **

_(Cross-over HP-Frozen – potentiellement en lien avec « Tata Elsa, Ma gardienne » je verrais si je l'ajoute)_

« Mr Potter, auriez-vous perdu la tête ? » s'exclama Snape alors qu'il l'amenait dans son bureau, le tirant sans ménagement par le bras.

« Non, monsieur, » répondit le jeune garçon. « C'est plutôt le style d'Olaf de **perdre** la sienne. »

« Qui donc ? »

« Olaf. Mon bonhomme de neige. »

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Olaf et j'aime les gros câlins ! » fit un bonhomme de neige en entrant dans la pièce.

« Mais n'empêche ! Potter, allez voir le troll des montagnes ?! »

« Je me suis dit qu'il ne devait pas être plus méchant que les géants de pierre, » répondit le jeune Serpentard avec innocence.

Que Merlin vienne en aide à Snape.


	39. Pêche

**Pêche**

Hermione trouvait Malfoy désespérant. Il se croyait drôle avec ses blagues à deux balles ? Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'était une blague à deux balles.

« Eh ! Harry ! »

« Mione ? »

« Tu sais quel fruit le poisson a en horreur ? » demanda-t-elle suffisamment fort pour que le blond l'entende.

« Euh… non. »

« La **pêche**. »

« Où ça ? » demanda immédiatement Ron.

Evidemment quand on parlait de nourriture, môsieur se réveillait … Mais au final, elle avait eu ce qu'elle attendait. Elle entendait pour la première fois le rire de Malfoy. Un vrai rire et non son ricanement narquois. Le Serpentard devrait rire plus souvent … C'était si beau à entendre.


	40. Souris

**Souris**

Minerva McGonagall avait un secret. Quand sa journée de cours était finie, elle rentrait dans ses quartiers pour s'adonner à son activité favorite : jouer au chat et à la souris. Elle était le chat – naturellement – manquait plus que les souris. Et ces dernières se trouvaient dans des petites cages confortables.

L'animagus eut un sourire joueur quand elle libéra ses précieux petits rongeurs afin de les courser. Elle adorait jouer avec. Elle ne les tuait jamais, les adorant trop. Mais elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un entre dans son appartement alors qu'elle s'amusait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Albus Dumbledore entra sans même attendre qu'elle lui ouvre. Toutes les souris s'enfuirent.

« ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ! » hurla Minerva en reprenant forme humaine, mi en colère, mi-scandalisée.


	41. Danse

**Danse**

Harry perdit des couleurs alors qu'il observait McGonagall. Il déglutit.

« La danse, Professeur ? »

« Oui... Vous, en tant que l'un des champions du tournoi, vous vous devez d'ouvrir le bal de noël. Je ne vous en avait pas informé ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour dire non.

« Eh bien maintenant, vous le savez. Excusez-moi, Mr Potter, mais j'ai un cours à donner dans cinq minutes. »

La directrice de Gryffondor laissa ainsi son lion à sa plus grande horreur.

« Mais je ne sais même pas danser ! » s'exclama ce dernier en se tournant vers elle.

Sauf qu'elle avait disparu au détour d'un couloir.

« Eh merde ! »


	42. Hystérie

**Hystérie**

Hermione Granger était à la bibliothèque, entourée de piles de livres et de parchemins. Elle avait les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Ses deux meilleurs amis n'osaient pas s'approcher d'elle et pour cause ! Elle frôlait l'hystérie à l'approche des examens. Comme chaque année, elle préparait un planning monstrueux où elle avait à peine six heures de sommeil par nuit, et avait droit à une heure par jour pour se nourrir et les sanitaires. Le reste du temps était consacré à l'étude, l'étude et … encore l'étude.

Autrement, Hermione était invivable ! Mais au final, à la fin de l'année, comme chaque année, c'était elle qui était la première de la promo. Comme quoi, même si c'était l'enfer, son idée apportait des résultats…


	43. Hippomancie

Hippomancie

Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient assis sous l'ombre d'un chêne, en bordure du lac, quand soudain le roux pointa du doigt quelque chose de l'autre.

« Regardez ! Il y a Trelawney qui parle aux abraxans ! »

« Et alors ? » demanda Hermione. « Tu n'as jamais murmuré à l'oreille de chevaux ? »

« Mione, c'est Trelawney ! Elle ne fait ni ne dit jamais rien de normal ! Elle doit certainement dire quelque chose de glauque et morbide comme la mort prochaine d'Harry ! »

« C'est vrai que ce ne serait pas très surprenant, » soupira la Née-Moldue.

« Et pourquoi pas de **l'hippomancie** ? » proposa Harry qui était resté jusqu'alors silencieux.

« A tes souhaits ! » répliqua immédiatement Ron qui n'avait rien compris.

« L'hippomancie ? » fit Hermione. « T'es sérieux, Harry ? »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Ben écoute, après les feuilles de thé, la boule de cristal et la carte du ciel, pourquoi pas le hennissement des chevaux ? Si ça tombe, ça, ça marche ! Elle a l'air plus paisible et calme en leur compagnie que dans sa tour… »

« C'est quoi …. L'hippamocie ? » demanda Ron au bout d'un instant.

« Retourne dormir, Ron, » soupirèrent ses amis à l'unisson.


	44. Neurones

**Neurones**

Harry discutait avec Drago. Pour une fois qu'ils parlaient sans aucune animosité … Depuis la guerre, ils n'avaient plus du tout été des ennemis. Juste des anciens camarades de classe qui se respectaient l'un l'autre. Ils avaient maintenant chacun trente ans et ils avaient tous deux construits une famille et avaient vécu une tragédie. Ils avaient tous deux perdus leur épouse, le serpentard en couche tandis qu'Harry avait perdu la sienne deux ans après la naissance de James. Dernières répercussions de la guerre. Autant dire que le Mangemort qui les avait attaqués ne s'en était pas échappé en un seul morceau !

Alors voilà où ils en étaient. Deux pères célibataires qui vivaient seuls, élevant chacun leur fils comme il le pouvait. Ils discutaient tout simplement en savourant un bon verre d'alcool. Ou plutôt une bonne bouteille. Leurs garçons étaient de bons amis d'école et James voulait voir Scorpius. Alors pendant que les garçons s'amusaient, leurs deux pères discutaient et, ne voyant pas le temps passer, les Potter furent invités à rester au Manoir Malfoy.

Un verre entrainant un autre, les neurones n'étant plus tout à fait connectés, les deux vieux compères se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et ils s'embrassèrent … langoureusement.

Le lendemain matin, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du blond avec une affreuse gueule de bois et totalement dépourvus de leurs vêtements. Ils se regardèrent un instant. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement rebutés par la situation. Ils avaient tous deux bu et ils étaient tout à fait conscients qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à se soumettre à l'autre alors …

Le petit problème dans l'histoire était … que Scorpius et James se tenaient dans l'embrasure de la porte et les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Hmmm … Potter ? » fit Drago.

« Oui, Malfoy, on remonte le temps et on se jette devant l'Avada de Voldemort, » répliqua immédiatement le Sauveur.

Ce dernier était aussi rouge que le Serpentard et ils tentaient tous deux de se cacher sous la couverture, l'arrachant à l'autre et ce devant les yeux ébahis de leurs fils. La journée commençait bien !


	45. Raiponce

**Raiponce**

« Potter ! » claqua la voix de Snape.

« Oui, professeur ? » fit l'adolescent de quinze ans en levant sa tête de son cahier de notes.

« Pourriez-vous me dire où est-ce que vous iriez si je vous demandais d'aller me chercher des raiponces ? »

« Cela dépend professeur, » répondit le Gryffondor en posant sa plume.

« Dépend de quoi ? » fit le Maître des Potions en levant un sourcil.

« Vous voulez me raconter une histoire ou préparer un baume anti-inflammatoire ? »


	46. Brebis

**Brebis**

La brebis galeuse, voilà ce qu'il était. Harry le comprit une fois de plus. Une fois de trop. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais été accepté par les Dursley, maintenant il apprenait que sa famille n'était en réalité pas morte mais qu'il avait été rejeté, renié par ses propres parents parce qu'il n'était pas à la mesure de leurs attentes.

Harry était seul, livré à lui-même, détesté de tous. Il était dans la salle de bain. C'était son tour. Il était le dernier, comme toujours. Il n'aurait pas d'eau chaude. Les autres Serpentards la prenaient toujours et en profitaient à fond, ne pensant jamais à lui, ou alors ils le faisaient exprès.

Il s'observa une énième fois dans le miroir et vit un adolescent au regard misérable, les cheveux en bataille, les lunettes cassées qui n'arrivaient à tenir sur son nez que grâce à la masse de papier collant.

Il soupira et se tourna vers sa trousse de toilettes. Il en sortit son rasoir. Il le regarda un instant avant de s'installer sur le sol carrelé, dos contre la baignoire. Il trancha les chairs au niveau de ses veines. Il sentit à peine la morsure du métal, habitué à la douleur depuis des années.

Il observa le sang couler et former une flaque écarlate sur le sol blanc. Progressivement, il sentit le froid l'envahir et vers la fin, il vit des points noirs dans son champ de vision. Il entendit vaguement les coups frappés à la porte avec puissance ainsi que la voix de Snape. Il s'en fichait. Il se laissait partir.

La serrure explosa et la porte claqua contre le mur.

« Oh Merlin ! Potter ! » s'exclama Snape en se précipitant vers lui.

Il sentit vaguement la main sur son visage alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

« Restez éveillé ! »

« Non, » articula-t-il faiblement. « Laiss… »

« Je ne vous laisserais pas mourir, Potter ! » fit Snape avec force alors qu'il lui secouait la tête. « Restez éveillé. Gardez les yeux ouverts ! »

Il se concentra sur son professeur et vit la panique dans son regard sombre.

« Pourquoi ? » murmura-t-il.

« Pourquoi quoi, Potter ? » demanda Snape alors qu'il soignait ses plaies.

« M'aider ? »

Les deux onyx se posèrent sur lui et le sondèrent.

« Je ne laisserai plus jamais un enfant mourir, Potter. Jamais. »


	47. Cascadeur

**Cascadeur**

Harry inspira profondément et avança dans l'arène. Il savait qu'il devrait affronter un dragon. Pas n'importe lequel, un Magyar à Pointe ! Il observa les lieux. Il se demanda où était la créature. Il ne voyait que pierres et rochers autour de lui ainsi que le nid avec les oeufs à deux cents mètres devant lui. Mais pas de dragon.

Il avança, baguette en main et resta vigilant. Un bruit sinistre et dangereux le fit se retourner. Le Magyar était au-dessus de lui depuis le début. Il déglutit avant de partir en courant droit devant. Hélas devant, il y avait un large précipice. Il fut donc contraint, sans réel entraînement, de sauter au-dessus afin de sauver sa peau. Mais il n'était pas un **cascadeur **! Il ne réussit pas à sauter assez loin et ne put que se raccrocher à la paroi.

Le dragon l'observa quelques secondes avant de cracher du feu. Harry mourut en l'espace de quelques secondes, complètement carbonisés, sous les yeux horrifiés des spectateurs.


	48. Enjeu

**Enjeu**

Harry courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il fuyait le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore et Snape venaient de lui avouer la prophétie et les **enjeux **de la guerre. Il devait se battre et il devait tuer Voldemort. Mais pourquoi il le ferait ? Pour quelle raison ? Il avait tout perdu. Ses parents, Sirius, ses amis, tout. Il était tout seul.

Il se tenait au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie et il regardait dans le vide. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'avait plus envie de vivre. Il n'avait plus envie de rien. Il avait juste envie ... d'en finir. Il n'avait qu'un pas à faire. Se laisser tomber ...

Il ferma les yeux et fit le pas. Il ne se sentit pas tomber plus d'une demi-seconde car des bras puissants l'avaient attrapé. Il se débattit mais ne pouvait pas se dégager de la poigne forte. Il se sentit serrer contre un torse solide. Une odeur d'herbes fraîches et d'épices envahit ses narines.

« Du calme, Potter, » fit la voix basse et profonde de Snape. « Je ne te ferais aucun mal. »

« Laissez-moi partir ! »

« Et te laisser sauter dans le vide ? Non. »

« Pourquoi ? Laissez-moi ... »

« Non, Potter. Je ne peux pas... J'ai promis à ta mère de te protéger. Cela inclut également tes penchants auto-destructeurs. »

Harry pleura dans les robes de l'homme et ce dernier le serra contre lui en silence.

« C'est ma faute ! » pleura le Gryffondor.

« Non. C'est la mienne. J'aurais dû te signaler que Black était en sécurité. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Si je l'avais fait, ils seraient encore tous en vie... »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Il ne me reste plus rien ! »

« Tu te trompes. Je suis et je serai toujours là. » Snape s'écarta de quelques pas mais ne lâcha pas Harry. « Viens. Allons dans mon bureau. Nous y serons plus à l'aise pour discuter... »


	49. Mégot

**Mégot**

Harry monta rapidement dans la tour d'Astronomie et ôta sa cape d'invisibilité. L'air frais de la nuit lui fit un peu de bien mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour calmer le tremblement de ses mains et les visions horribles dans sa tête.

Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de son sac ainsi qu'un briquet. Ses mains moites avaient des difficultés à activer le mécanisme pour allumer une flamme. Il dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'avoir enfin une bouffée. Il aspira la fumée et absorba la nicotine assez rapidement. Sa première clope finie, il brûla le **mégot** pour ne laisser aucune trace de sa présence et, ne se sentant pas totalement apaisé, il se grilla une autre cigarette.

« Potter ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour être hors de votre lit à une heure pareille ! Et retenue dans mon bureau samedi soir ! »

Snape …

« Oui, professeur, » dit-il simplement en se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il inspira encore une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette et expira lentement. Il vit le Maître des Potions froncer encore plus les sourcils.

« Depuis quand fumez-vous ? »

« Depuis la mort de Sirius, » répondit le Gryffondor. « A chaque fois que … je suis contrarié, je viens m'en griller une ou deux. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui peut bien contrarier notre célébrité locale ? » demanda sarcastiquement l'homme en noir.

« Eh bien, pour être totalement honnête, juste l'image de Voldemort en pleine action avec Bellatrix Lestrange devant tous ses partisans. C'est le genre d'images dont je me serais bien passé ! Et ressentir aussi ce qu'il ressentait ! Merlin ! C'était dégoûtant ! Je vais en avoir des cauchemars pendant des semaines. Comment pouvez-vous regarder cela et rester impassible ? »

Snape s'approcha d'Harry et soupira alors qu'il s'appuyait sur la rambarde. Il sortit lui aussi un paquet de cigarettes et en sortit une.

« De la même manière que vous, je suppose, » répondit-il simplement en se grillant lui aussi une clope.


	50. Onyx

**Onyx**

Harry était allongé sur le sol de la Chambre des Secrets. Il sentait le venin du basilic lui parcourir les veines. Cela brûlait. Il pleurait alors qu'il savait qu'il allait mourir.

Il ne pourrait jamais le lui dire. Il ne pourrait jamais revoir son père et lui dire la vérité. Il mourrait ici, seul. Pourquoi sa mère ne lui avait jamais avoué la vérité ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais rien dit à son père ? Ce dernier le pensait être le fils d'un autre et le détestait pour cela.

Il commença à avoir du mal à respirer et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer. Il se laissa aller.

Il sentit soudain des mains le soulever et une voix l'appeler. Sa voix. Il voulait le revoir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Voir son regard. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et tomba sur deux sombres onyx inquiets pour lui.

« Tenez bon, Potter, » fit Severus Snape.

« Pa…pa…, » articula faiblement le Gryffondor.

Le Maître des Potions se figea et le regarda avec surprise.

« Je ne suis pas votre père, Potter. Je suis votre professeur. »

« Ma…man… son… jour…nal. »

« Ne parlez pas, Potter. Préservez votre air. »

Harry rassembla ses dernières forces pour attraper la main de son père. Il n'existait aucun antidote au venin de basilic. Il le savait. Il n'avait encore plus qu'une chose à dire alors qu'il sentait le froid l'envahir.

« J… Je … t'aime … Papa. »

L'enfant ferma les yeux, se laissant gagner par l'obscurité.

« Potter, restez éveillé ! Potter ! HARRY ! »

Ce dernier entendit vaguement son père l'appeler mais il n'avait plus la force de lui répondre malgré son envie de le faire. Oh moins, il put l'entendre crier son prénom juste une fois avant de disparaître dans le néant.


	51. Morbide

**Morbide**

Drago amenait son parrain dans un couloir du château normalement interdit aux élèves. Il s'était déjà fait punir pour y avoir circulé mais il voulait montrer que Potter y était aussi. Severus le suivait simplement, avec un rictus narquois sur les lèvres et les yeux scintillants. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de faire punir ce maudit lion qui ne cessait d'enfreindre les règles de l'école.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir parler dans le vide, agitant théâtralement ses bras et tenant un crane dans sa main droite. Il n'entendait pas le moindre son ! Un sortilège d'intimité. Il le retira d'un informulé et entendit immédiatement la voix claire et assurée du Gryffondor

« Etre, ou ne pas être : telle est la question. Y a-t-il pour l'âme plus de noblesse à endurer les coups et les revers d'une injurieuse fortune, ou à s'armer contre elle pour mettre frein à une marée de douleurs ? Mourir... dormir, c'est tout. »

Voilà qui était pour le moins … morbide. Pourtant cela disait quelque chose au Maître des Potions. Il retint son filleul de faire le moindre bruit alors qu'il réfléchissait où est-ce qu'il avait déjà entendu cela. Pendant ce temps, Potter continuait à jouer la comédie. Enfin, plutôt sa tragédie préférée.

Soudain, son regard émeraude se posa sur les deux Serpentards et il se figea, faisant tomber le crâne sur le sol. Il allait avoir des ennuis.

« Je doute fort que Shakespeare voulait qu'Hamlet laisse tomber son crâne sur le sol, Mr Potter, » pointa le Maître des Potions. « Et il me semble aussi que cette partie du château est interdite aux élèves. »

« Pardon. C'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres endroits où … où je pouvais faire cela dans le calme. »

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. La prochaine fois, utilisez une classe désaffectée. »

Severus n'allait pas lui dire qu'il avait du talent mais il l'encourageait indirectement à continuer dans un lieu où il pouvait être …


	52. Pain au chocolat

**Pain au chocolat**

Severus était assis dans l'herbe avec Lily. Ils n'avaient plus cours et ils profitaient de cette excellente journée d'été au bord du lac noir. Ils étaient passés par les cuisines pour demander aux elfes un panier avec le nécessaire pour pique-niquer. Il y avait de tout : des toasts, des **pains au chocolat**, des croissants, quelques fruits, …

Ils discutaient joyeusement de divers sujets, assis l'un à coté de l'autre, leurs pieds nus trempant dans l'eau encore fraiche mais tellement agréable. Le Serpentard tourna son regard vers la rousse et hésita un instant.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Severus ? » demanda Lily.

L'adolescent glissa une main sur sa joue et écarta une mèche pour la glisser derrière son oreille. Puis, après un dernier instant d'hésitation, il vint déposer un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de la personne dont il était tombé amoureux.

Il s'écarta ensuite et garda les yeux fermés, pas sûr de vouloir savoir la suite. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. D'où son acte purement gryffondor… Il sourit quand il sentit ses lèvres douces sur les siennes qui venaient l'embrasser à nouveau.

Par cette réponse silencieuse, elle acceptait de sortir avec lui. Severus était le plus heureux des hommes.


	53. Pissenlit

**Pissenlit**

Harry s'effondra une fois encore dans le bureau de son professeur de potions. Il y était pour apprendre l'occlumancie.

« Pathétique ! » fit Snape. « Fainéant ! Vous êtes tout comme votre père, Potter ! »

Le Gryffondor avait mal à la tête à force d'essayer de lutter contre les incursions du Maître des Potions, ce qui mettait déjà ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Entendre une énième remarque sur son père le fit sortir de ses gonds.

« Ca suffit ! » hurla-t-il, rageur. « Au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, mon père est mort ! Il bouffe les **pissenlits** par la racine depuis plus de quinze ans ! Je n'ai absolument aucun souvenir de lui ou de ma mère ! Je ne sais pas qui ils étaient ou même ce qu'ils aimaient ! Personne n'a jugé bon de m'informer de quoi que ce soit à leur sujet ! Si ce n'est vous ! Juste pour me rabaisser ! J'ai certes accepté d'étudier l'occlumancie en votre horrible compagnie mais je n'apprendrais pas plus qu'en potions avec vos commentaires ! Quand vous aurez appris à garder vos putains de sarcasmes, faites moi signe ! En attendant, je pense que j'apprendrais plus avec un livre sur l'occlumancie ! Je vais en bibliothèque. Bonne journée, professeur ! »

Il sortit sans même laisser le temps à son professeur de répliquer. Il en avait ras la casquette.


	54. Torve

**Torve**

Harry passa la barrière menant à la partie moldue de la gare de King's Cross. Il fut accueilli par son oncle exactement comme il se l'attendait. Avec froideur et colère, le regard torve. Encore un superbe été en perspective.

Il dit rapidement au revoir à ses amis avant de suivre Oncle Vernon à travers la gare et puis dans la voiture. Le trajet se fit en silence. Mais il nota tous les regards noirs que lui lançait le Moldu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais il était sûr d'une chose : quoi qu'il s'était passé, il allait déguster.


	55. Chaton

**Chaton**

_(inspiration de ma fic Chiara Eileen Snape)_

Chiara se promenait dans le jardin de sa petite maison en Russie. Elle cherchait son père.

« Papa, » appela-t-elle.

« Je suis dans la serre, **Chaton**. »

Severus Snape cueillait effectivement quelques plantes à potions avec soin. L'homme se tourna vers sa fille et lui fit un doux sourire. Elle avait une fois de plus utilisé son pouvoir. Elle était vêtue d'une petite tenue sortie tout droit de ses mangas préférés, un T-shirt sombre et une petite jupe de même couleur avec un sweat à rayures roses et blanche. Elle avait de petites oreilles – noires pour une fois – qui se détachaient de sa chevelure rose bonbon qui lui tombait sur les reins.

Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. Il ne se lasserait jamais de le faire, comme il ne se lasserait jamais de la voir chaque matin vêtue différemment, faisant que jour était unique en son genre, apportant son lot d'originalités.

Qu'il était fier de sa fille.

« Je t'aime, Chaton, » murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Chiara se réveilla en sursaut dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle laissa couler une larme le long de sa joue tandis qu'elle se recouchait en silence. Il était beau son rêve. Elle se glissa dans son esprit et chercha refuge auprès de Tom. Elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer afin de survivre au jour suivant sans craquer.


	56. Epice

**Epice**

James essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer son fils mais n'y arrivait pas. Voldemort venait de les attaquer mais grâce à Snape, ils étaient tous sauf. Enfin presque. Lily était blessée...

« Shhh... cela va aller, Harry, » murmura le Maraudeur en serrant son fils contre lui.

« Tu veux de l'aide, Potter ? » fit Snape en entrant dans le salon.

« Lily ? »

« Ce n'est pas passé loin mais ça ira. J'y veillerai. »

« Merci. »

« Et ton fils ? Il va bien ? »

« Il n'arrête pas de pleurer, » soupira James en berçant son fils doucement.

« Si tu veux... je peux, » proposa le Serpentard en tendant un bras vers l'enfant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait somnolent dans des robes sombres aux odeurs d'herbes et d'**épices** fraîchement coupées.

« Sale petite mandragore ! » s'exclama James sous le sourire narquois de Snape. « Tu me hurles dans les oreilles pendant des heures et tu t'endors dans les bras de ce... ce ... grrrr ! »


	57. Cramoisi

**Cramoisi**

Severus était un peu chamboulé. Son père venait de mourir. Mais de cela, il s'en fichait. Non, il était chamboulé par les révélations qu'il avait osé lui faire par testament.

Lily était ...

Il eut un léger frisson avant de frapper à la porte du numéro 4, Privet Drive. Un homme à l'oeil mauvais et au visage **cramoisi **lui ouvrit la porte.

« C'est pour ? »

Au ton déplaisant, il décida de répondre en conséquence.

« Je viens chercher mon neveu, Harry Potter, » fit-il, cassant.

L'homme se tourna et cria dans la maison. Un petit garçon de six ans apparut, maigre et, de toute évidence, craintif quand il posa ses yeux sur le propriétaire de la maison. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse dire quelque chose, Severus s'agenouilla devant l'enfant.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis Oncle Severus, le frère de ta maman. Est-ce que tu as des affaires que tu voudrais... »

« Il n'a rien, » coupa l'autre homme d'une voix bourrue.

Severus lança un regard assassin sur le Dursley et repartit avec son neveu non pas sans avoir lancé quelques malédictions sur cette odieuse famil


	58. Coton

**Coton**

Harry se réveilla mais décida de garder les yeux fermés. Il ne savait pas où il était ni même quand. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il se sentait bien, comme dans du coton. Il ne voulait pas bouger. Il était bien, dans un lit, au chaud. Il voulait y rester, faire que le temps se mette sur pause afin qu'il puisse profiter indéfiniment de cet instant.

Soudain une voix désagréable le ramena à la réalité.

« Mr Potter, je sais que vous êtes réveillé, » fit la voix de Snape à deux pas de lui. « Ouvrez les yeux et regardez-moi. »

Harry retint un soupir et obéit. Il regarda son professeur de potions dans les yeux alors qu'il se redressait. Il nota qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Encore ...

« Allez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous êtes évanoui en classe ? »

« Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Demandez à Mme Pomfresh. »

« Mme Pomfresh est absente et je suis le seul ayant quelques compétences en médicomagie en son absence. Avez-vous des problèmes de santé à signaler ? »

« J'en sais rien. Je ne me sens pas malade. »

Il vit le Serpentard soupirer en s'asseyant à coté du lit.

« Mr Potter, à quand remonte votre dernière visite chez le médecin moldu ? »

Harry se tendit et baissa la tête. Il n'y était jamais allé. Son oncle n'avait jamais voulu l'y conduire. Cela coutait trop cher ... Il ne répondit pas, honteux.

« Potter regardez-moi. »

Le jeune Gryffondor de onze ans leva la tête et croisa le regard sombre de son professeur. Il avait l'impression de passer aux rayons X.

« Merlin ..., » murmura Snape en se relevant, baguette sortie. « Eh bien, Mr Potter, il est temps de passer votre premier contrôle médical complet. »


	59. Hémophile

**Hémophile**

Severus Snape surveillait sa classe comme toujours de son regard froid. Il faisait le tour des paillasses. Il félicitait ses serpents alors qu'il retirait des points aux Gryffondors et les humiliait. Il retrouva Potter immobile devant son chaudron. Il jeta un œil à son contenu et remarqua qu'elle était au stade qui exigeait quelques gouttes de sang.

« Alors Potter ? Vous attendez quoi pour verser quelques gouttes de sang dans votre chaudron ? »

Le jeune garçon de onze ans sursauta et leva son regard émeraude vers lui. Il était mal à l'aise ce qui fit jubiler le Maître des Potions.

« Je ne peux pas, Monsieur. »

« Bien sûr que vous pouvez. Si un idiot comme Mr Weasley sait comment utiliser un couteau pour s'entailler le doigt, vous pouvez aussi ! »

« Non, je ne peux pas ! » réfuta Potter d'une voix forte.

« Si, vous pouvez ! Faites-le ! »

« Potter a peur d'une petite entaille sur son doigt, » ricana Malfoy un peu plus loin.

Le Gryffondor vit rouge et s'empara de son couteau d'argent. Mais il ne s'entailla pas le doigt tout de suite. Il se tourna vers son amie Granger.

« Hermione, tu pourras stabiliser mon chaudron, s'il te plait ? »

« Euh … oui, » fit-elle les sourcils froncés. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour ça, » répondit le Gryffondor en s'entaillant le doigt au-dessus du chaudron.

Le sang coula rapidement. Plus vite qu'il ne le fallait à la base – genre dix fois plus vite – la quantité de sang nécessaire fut versée dans le chaudron. Potter sortit ensuite un mouchoir de sa poche et sortit de la classe sans demander son reste.

« Je vais à l'infirmerie, » dit-il simplement en partant.

Severus resta là quelques secondes, immobile, mortifié. Il venait d'obliger Potter à se couper le doigt et à faire couler son sang alors qu'il avait semble-t-il un problème. Le sang coulait trop vite. Bien trop vite. Dès la fin du cours, il partit pour l'infirmerie et apprit ce qu'il avait supputé. Harry Potter était **hémophile**. Et le Maître des Potions reçut un savon de la part de l'infirmière.


	60. Vespéral

**Vespéral**

Severus avait longtemps erré sans but depuis qu'il avait enterré le corps de Lily. Il ne s'était pas reposé durant des jours entiers. Il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Il avait bien trop mal au cœur.

Ses pas l'avaient mené un soir à une petite église lors d'un office **vespéral**. Il y était entré pour s'abriter de la tempête qui faisait toujours rage dehors et s'était installé sur un banc à l'arrière. Il était resté discret alors qu'il écoutait le sermon du prêtre moldu.

Depuis, il retournait tous les dimanches à l'église. Il avait trouvé la foi. Il avait non seulement trouvé cela, mais il avait aussi trouvé la force de pardonner à Potter ses idioties passées afin d'élever lui-même son fils et il avait trouvé la force de se pardonner lui-même pour ce qu'il avait fait à Lily plus jeune, une fois encore pour le petit Harry.

Ce dernier était assis à côté de lui, silencieux, écoutant lui aussi le sermon du prêtre tout en lui tenant la main. Severus sourit et lui embrassa le front avant de reporter son attention vers l'homme qui avait été son sauveur.


	61. Karma

**Karma**

La bibliothécaire se précipita dans l'infirmerie avec une fiole d'antidote en main. Elle accourra vers un lit et se figea en voyant qui était au chevet de son fils. Son ex-mari… Mais comment son ex pouvait bien être ici ?!

« Que fais-tu ici, Tobias ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement tout en approchant pour presser la fiole contre les lèvres de Severus.

« Eileen ?! Mais comment ?! »

« Je suis une sorcière, Tobias. Mais toi non ! Que fais-tu ici et comment es-tu arrivé d'ailleurs ? »

« C'est Severus, » répondit le Moldu en se rasseyant. « Il … J'ai été enlevé et emmené dans des cachots. On m'y a torturé longtemps. »

« C'est le karma. Il fallait bien que cela te retombe dessus un jour… »

« Tu as sans doute raison. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Severus m'a torturé à son tour mais quand je me suis réveillé, il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix et qu'il m'avait fait passer pour mort. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il m'a sauvé. On ne peut pas dire que je le mérite… »

« Non, ça c'est sûr… »

« Parce que même si t'es un connard, » fit une voix rauque à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. « Tu es mon père et je refuse d'être responsable dans ta mort. »

« Severus ! » s'exclamèrent les deux parents soulagés.

Puis, Eileen sembla remarquer un détail.

« Tu ne sembles pas surpris de me voir, » dit-elle à son fils.

« Tu croyais pouvoir me cacher cela à moi ? » ricana Severus avant de grimacer de douleur. « Il fallait mieux fermer ton esprit. »

« Mais tu n'as rien dit. »

« Pour te protéger toi aussi. » Le Maître des Potions garda le silence un moment. « C'est fini, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » sourit Eileen. « La guerre est finie. »

« Bien. Maintenant, je peux avoir la paix. »

Sur ces mots, Severus se rendormit sous le regard de ses parents.


	62. Rombière

**Rombière**

Le propriétaire des lieux entra dans la cuisine en bougonnant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Black ? » soupira Severus.

« Rien de neuf, » maugréa Sirius. « La vieille rombière qui me sert de mère a encore poussé une gueulante ! Vivement le jour où je peux l'arracher de ce mur et la mettre aux ordures ? »

« Si je règle ton problème, tu m'offres quoi en échange ? » demanda le Serpentard avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

« Tout ce que tu veux, Snape. »

« Vraiment tout ? »

« Oui, tout. »

Severus sortit de la cuisine. Un grand fracas s'entendit à l'étage ainsi que les hurlements de Walburga Black avant qu'un silence étrange s'impose dans la maison. Le Maître des Potions revint quelques minutes après cela.

« Bon, j'ai agrandi un peu le salon mais ta mère ne viendra plus jamais nous ennuyer. »

En effet, après vérification, Sirius découvrit que le mur sur lequel le portrait de sa mère était accroché avait été complètement démoli. Satisfait, il retourna en cuisine pour se faire plaquer contre un mur par le Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je viens prendre ce que je veux, » répondit Severus avant de venir embrasser le cabot avec passion.


	63. Bar

**Bar**

Harry n'aimait pas le monde sorcier. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu depuis la guerre en tout cas. Fudge était de nouveau au pouvoir et voulait le faire taire et aussi le marier de force. Pas de bol pour lui, le Sauveur s'était installé dans une petite ville d'Ecosse, avait ouvert un **bar** et avait eu le temps de trouver l'amour de sa vie avant même qu'il fasse voter sa loi ridicule. De plus, son épouse attendait déjà son premier enfant. Le Ministre Fudge ne pouvait plus rien contre lui. Harry vivait tranquille dans sa petite maison avec son épouse et son enfant à naître. Et il avait déjà pris sa décision, son enfant n'irait pas à Poudlard. L'école portait la poisse à la famille Potter depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi pas Ilvermorny ?


	64. Famille

**Famille**

Harry avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille. Il n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, que ce soit auprès des Dursley ou à Poudlard. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eu de famille pour s'occuper de lui. A un tel point que c'est devenu son rêve idéal. Fonder une belle et grande famille aimante.

Et aujourd'hui, à la fin de sa vie, alors qu'il gardait ses dix petits-enfants à la maison, il se sentait heureux. Il avait accompli son rêve. Il attrapa le petit Remus dans ses bras, il était le petit dernier de la famille. Il était à croquer avec sa petite bouille avec ses fossettes et tout … Il se tourna vers son épouse qui faisait léviter un appareil photo. Ils prirent une magnifique photo de toute la famille Potter. Elle serait parfaite sur la cheminée à côté de celle de ses enfants et celle de ses parents.


	65. Pyramide

**Pyramide**

Ron courait à en perdre haleine dans des couloirs sombres. Il était poursuivi par des momies et des araignées. Les murs étaient faits d'une étrange pierre. Au détour d'un couloir, il tombe sur des scarabées mangeurs de chairs, il tente de faire demi-tour mais il n'y aucune échappatoire. Il est cerné par tous ces monstres. Il se met à pleurer et crier.

« Ron ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! »

Ronald Weasley, neuf ans, se réveilla en sueur dans son lit de sa maison, au Terrier. Il était haletant et tout tremblant contre le torse de son grand frère Bill.

« Shh... Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Ron, » murmura ce dernier, rassurant.

« Il y avait des momies et des araignées..., » pleura le garçon. « J'avais peur ! Elles m'encerclaient de partout et je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. »

« Des momies hein ..., » fit pensivement le plus âgé. « Je crois que je devrais arrêter de te parler de pyramide et de malédiction juste avant que tu ailles dormir. »

« Mais j'aime bien tes histoires ! » s'exclama Ron en reculant un peu.

Bill rit doucement alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de son petit frère.

« Oui... tellement bien que tu en fais des cauchemars... »


	66. Tour

TOUR

Sirius observa le ciel nocturne et la lune qui commençait à se lever. Elle était pleine. Rien qu'à cette vision, il sourit car, même après toutes ces années, même après Azkaban, maintenant qu'il était là et qu'il l'entendait, il voulait revoir Remus. C'était son dernier meilleur ami. Il prit la forme de Patmol et partit faire un **tour** le temps que la transformation de Lunard s'achève. Il savait que Remus détestait l'idée que quelqu'un le voit. Alors il prit son mal en patience un instant avant de retrouver son vieil ami.


	67. Satisfait

SATISFAIT

Sirius et James se pressaient vers la tour de Gryffondor tout en restant les plus discrets possibles. Ils étaient **satisfaits**. Ils avaient enfin réussi à trouver l'entrée de l'antre des Serpentards et y avait laissé un piège. Ils avaient hâte d'entendre parler du résultat. Ils en riaient déjà.

Le lendemain, une odeur nauséabonde se fit sentir jusque dans la Grande Salle et elle provenait des cachots. Mais aucun Serpentard ne se présenta pour le petit déjeuner, ni même aux premiers cours de la journée. En même temps, rien qu'avec l'odeur d'égouts, ils devaient être dans un état bien lamentable.

Quelques jours plus tard, ils entendirent Snape parler à Evans, pestant sur les compétences des Maraudeurs à générer des ennuis et sur le fait qu'avec le souffle de l'explosion occasionnée par leur mauvaise blague, un élève avait été blessé et toute la salle commune était inondée par l'eau qui se déversait du lac noir !

Oui, Sirius et James étaient satisfaits ! Mission accomplie !


	68. Sosie

Sosie

Lucius et Severus dégustaient un bon verre de Whisky entre vieux amis quand ils entendirent du bruit à l'étage. Cela venait de la chambre de Drago. Les deux adultes surpris se levèrent et s'y dirigèrent, un brin inquiet.

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte, ils retrouvèrent le petit ange de cinq ans étrangement vêtu d'une robe noire un peu trop grande pour lui – un peu beaucoup même à bien y regarder – et ses cheveux blonds dans un état indescriptible, barbouillés d'une substance inconnu qui sortait d'un chaudron légèrement fumant qui avait déversé son contenu sur le sol, les murs et le plafond.

Lucius rit doucement alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour nettoyer le désastre.

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé ton **sosie** miniature Severus. »

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir les cheveux blonds et encore moins avoir une seule fois orchestré un tel désastre ! » s'offusqua le Maître des Potions.

« Peut-être devrais-tu commencer à lui apprendre avant qu'il cause une explosion encore plus importante et plus dangereuse pour lui. »

Severus soupira de dépit mais accepta et se fut le début des leçons de potions pour son filleul Drago et il devait admettre qu'il n'était pas mauvais pour son âge.


	69. Jaloux

**Jaloux**

Drago était **jaloux** d'Harry Potter. Il avait toujours tout ! La gloire, l'attention, les richesses rien que parce qu'il avait survécu à un maudit sortilège en étant bébé. Lui, il devait se battre pour avoir des relations alors que les gens se jetaient sur la main du Survivant pour la serrer, voulaient savoir qui il était, ce qu'il aimait, voulait être son ami, son amant, son confident, …

Et maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu plus beau, plus fort et plus ténébreux que jamais, il se retrouvait à sa place, à lui, l'héritier Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards, dans le lit du mage noir ! Drago était vraiment jaloux ! Et il allait commettre un meurtre ce soir-même juste avant leur mariage !

Après tout ne disait-on pas 'minuit, l'heure du crime' ?


	70. Draps

**Draps**

_Défi démoniaque : prompt par millier – « Ce n'est pas de l'amour et tu le sais »_

Harry regardait le jardin depuis la fenêtre. Tout était magnifique, plus qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré. Il avait tout d'abord cru qu'en étant acheté par Voldemort, qui avait dorénavant plus l'apparence de Tom Jedusor, il finirait torturé et enfermé dans ses cachots. A la place, le mage noir avait fait de lui son compagnon de vie et ils venaient de partager une nuit merveilleuse. Ou en tout cas, au moins merveilleuse pour lui. Il caressait sa peau, en particulier à l'endroit où Tom avait laissé sa marque, dans son cou. Il était sien désormais, son amant, son époux.

**« Ce n'est pas de l'amour et tu le sais**, » fit une voix dans la pièce.

Harry sursauta et chercha l'origine de la voix et se recouvrit rapidement des **draps** afin de cacher sa nudité. Il se retrouva devant le portrait de Salazar Serpentard qui le regard avec un mélange de douceur et de pitié.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

« Ce n'est pas de l'amour et tu le sais, » répéta Salazar d'une voix douce.

« Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour de la part des autres ou si je l'ai un jour connu, je ne m'en souviens pas. »

« Alors vous êtes deux, » soupira le portrait. « Guide mon descendant sur le chemin de la douceur et la bonté. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment m'y prendre, Mr Serpentard. Je n'ai connu que souffrance et mépris jusqu'à présent et je m'attendais à en recevoir tout autant de sa part. Tout ceci est … inespéré pour moi. Je m'attendais au mieux à mourir, au pire à finir mes jours en tant qu'esclave. »

« Je comprends. Essaie juste de le guider. Tu sembles être l'innocence même. Tu pourras certainement adoucir son cœur noirci par la cruauté des hommes. »

« J'essaierai , » promit Harry avec sincérité.


	71. Passion

Passion

_Défi démoniaque : drabble tag – Harry/Voldemort + contrainte : Harry meurt. _

Harry et Tom s'embrassaient avec **passion**. Ils s'aimaient au plus haut point. L'un espoir de la lumière, l'autre seigneur des ténèbres, ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble. Alors ils se voyaient en cachette dans tout lieu qui pourrait leur accorder un tant soit peu d'intimité.

Un jour, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Harry fut suivi par l'un de ses amis et sa relation avec son amant fut découverte.

« Harry ! »

« Ron ?! »

« VOUS ! »

Harry vit le sortilège partir de la baguette de son meilleur ami et il s'interposa avant qu'il ne touche son amant. Tom le rattrapa dans ses bras, et posa ses mains sur la plaie béante sur son torse. Le jeune homme cracha du sang pendant quelques secondes en lui tenant fermement la main avant de finalement s'immobiliser. En voyant son regard vide, Tom se redressa avec colère et tua le jeune homme qui venait d'assassiner l'élu de son cœur.


	72. Pomme

Pomme

Drago prenait son mal en patience alors qu'il était en classe. Il avait faim et il devait encore suivre trois heures de cours avant de pouvoir aller se restaurer. Soudain, son ventre gargouilla fortement, attirant sur lui tous les regards. Il ne put que rougir de honte en se tassant sur sa table et tenter de se faire le plus discret possible.

A l'intercours, Potter l'interpela.

« Attrape, Malfoy. »

Il remercia ses talents d'attrapeur pour rattraper l'objet qui s'avérait être … une **pomme** ?! Il releva un sourcil en regardant le Gryffondor.

« Mange. »

« Et pourquoi devrais-je accepter ? Tu veux quoi en échange ? »

« Rien. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir faim. Mange. »

Potter partit vers le cours suivant. Alors Drago, sans se poser plus de questions, mangea le fruit tout marchant lui aussi en direction de la classe de potions.


	73. Cachette

Cachette

Severus fronça les sourcils en voyant le désordre dans la salle des trophées. Elle était littéralement sans dessus dessous. Et Rusard qui criait sur un élève dissimulé sous une table. Il n'arrivait pas tellement à discerner qui exactement dans la pénombre. Il pouvait juste dire qu'il était pris de panique tout en fixant le balai que le Cracmol tenait entre les mains.

« Rusard, laissez, je m'en charge, » fit-il de sa voix froide tout en remettant tout en ordre d'un geste de sa baguette.

Le Cracmol fut ravi de laisser l'élève entre ses mains et partit. Il devait croire que Severus allait punir sévèrement l'élève mais il n'en était rien. C'était surtout parce qu'il avait l'impression de voir un enfant battu qui tentait de se protéger.

« Sortez de votre **cachette**, » dit-il simplement.

Voyant que l'élève ne bougeait pas, il s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Il alluma sa baguette pour découvrir Potter sur le sol, respirant difficilement et les yeux fixés sur le vide, dilatés par la panique. Severus en fut surpris dans un premier temps. Jamais Potter ne semblait avoir peur et pourtant, là, il était terrorisé.

Il avala sa salive et tendit la main lentement.

« Venez, Potter, » fit-il doucement. « C'est fini. »


	74. Brocoli

Brocoli

« J'aime pas les **brocolis** ! » s'exclama Dudley.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon trésor, » répondit sa mère. « Tiens, mange des pommes de terre. »

Ainsi le blond de six ans mangea le reste de son assiette et laissa ses légumes. Quand Pétunia l'envoya prendre un bain, elle s'assura que son neveu avait bien fait la vaisselle avant de lui présenter une assiette avec les restes. Des brocolis. Il y avait plus de nourriture que d'habitude et l'enfant aux cheveux bruns les mangea rapidement sans se plaindre. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que sa tante les avait préparés expressément pour lui, sachant parfaitement que son fils ne les aimait pas. Mais elle ne pouvait pas désobéir à son mari. Il avait dit de ne pas lui donner de nourriture, sauf les restes. Elle n'appréciait peut-être pas son neveu mais le pauvre ne méritait pas d'être affamé pour quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas maîtriser. Pas encore.

Le lendemain, ce serait pain de viande, purée et choux de Bruxelles. Et elle savait déjà qu'il ne resterait plus que du chou. Mais au moins, le petit aurait à manger. Et elle y veillerait également pour les jours suivants.


	75. Babillements

Babillements

Voldemort observa l'enfant qui devait le terrasser. Il devait le tuer avant que la prophétie ne s'accomplisse. Il avait tué ses parents sans la moindre hésitation. Pourtant, en le voyant là, dans son berceau, en entendant ses babillements, il n'arrivait pas à prononcer l'incantation mortelle. Il la connaissait pourtant par cœur. Elle était juste … bloquée.

Dans un soupir résigné, il baissa sa baguette et tendit les bras pour soulever le petit garçon aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux émeraude.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire, toi ? » murmura-t-il simplement avant de partir dans la tempête avec lui.


	76. Aventure

Aventure

Harry était assis sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie et observait le ciel étoilé. Il pensait à Sirius. Son parrain lui manquait atrocement. Ce pourquoi il observait la constellation du chien ce soir. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et l'observer permettait de l'apaiser.

« Potter ! » claqua la voix de Snape derrière lui, le faisant sursauter. « Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour être hors de votre dortoir après le couvre-feu! Reculez avant de vous tuer ! »

Le Gryffondor présenta un sourire amusé au Serpentard.

« Navré de vous décevoir, professeur, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vivre cette grande aventure aujourd'hui. Mes parents et Sirius ne seraient pas contents de me voir les rejoindre maintenant. » Il se releva et rejoignit l'homme. « Bonne soirée, » ajouta-t-il avant de redescendre les escaliers.

Le Maître des Potions resta figé un moment, surpris d'avoir eu droit à un sourire du Gryffondor et à une parole aimable. Puis, il se secoua. Le môme devait certainement se trouver sous un sortilège de confusion.


	77. Prénom

Prénom

Le monstre était content. Il entrait pour la première fois à l'école. L'école primaire pour être précis. Il avait toujours voulu suivre Dudley à l'école gardienne mais Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia avaient toujours dit que ce n'était pas une place pour un monstre comme lui. Maintenant, il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il pouvait aller à l'école mais il en était très content. Il allait enfin sortir de la maison et se faire des amis comme de Dudley.

Ils y avaient des enfants partout. Ils couraient et riaient ensemble. Ils semblaient se connaître pour la plupart. Il n'eut pas le temps de pouvoir en rencontrer quelques-uns que la cloche sonnait déjà. Le monstre suivit alors son cousin et entra dans une classe. Il y avait des tables et des chaises partout. Il déposa son vieux sac au sol au fond de la salle. Oncle Vernon avait dit qu'il devait se mettre au fond de la classe et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il allait obéir.

La dame, l'institutrice, était très belle et sa voix très douce, pas comme celle de Tante Pétunia. Elle appela tout le monde.

« Harry Potter ? » fit-elle en regardant la classe. « Les enfants, est-ce qu'il y a, parmi vous, un Harry Potter ? »

« Eh ! Le monstre ! C'est à toi qu'elle s'adresse ! » s'exclama Dudley.

Le monstre leva une petite main tremblante. Le regard de la femme se posa sur lui et elle lui fit un doux sourire.

« Bonjour, Harry, » fit-elle doucement.

Harry ... Est-ce que c'était son **prénom **? Il lui rendit un sourire timide.


	78. Abscons

Abscons

Harry se tenait devant le professeur Trelawney. Elle tenait un discours **abscons** à propos de quelqu'un qui serait de retour durant la nuit et qui se délivrerait de ses chaînes. Le Seigneur et le Maître seraient réunis de nouveau.

Le comble c'est que cette folle ne semblait même pas se rappeler de ce qu'elle venait de dire !

Le Gryffondor lui fit un petit sourire innocent avant de se tourner lentement et de partir comme si rien d'étrange venait de se passer. Non tout allait bien, une journée tout à fait normale pour Harry Potter à Poudlard.


	79. Atrophié

Atrophié

Albus se redressa difficilement sur sa chaise et essaya malgré la douleur qui lui troublait la vue de se focaliser sur ce qu'il devait faire. Il se saisit de sa baguette et envoya son patronus à Severus, tel un appel à l'aide. Ce dernier arriva rapidement et en le voyant dans un tel état de souffrance, le bras recourbé contre son corps, il ne posa aucune question et se mit tout de suite au travail.

Dans l'heure, le verdict tomba. Sans surprise, le maléfice tirait son origine dans la magie noire. Les effets avaient été stoppés à la main, dorénavant **atrophiée**. Mais cela continuerait de le ronger encore longtemps. Il était condamné à mort.


	80. Pastel

Pastel

Tout le monde voulait qu'il le tue pour accomplir la prophétie. Harry avait trouvé une alternative. Une potion de rajeunissement et un sortilège d'amnésie. C'était bien mieux que le meurtre en son sens, le rendait plus humain. Il ne voulait pas avoir du sang sur les mains. Cela n'avait pas plus au Ministère et à l'Ordre qui voulaient le voir mort. Mais Harry avait refusé et était parti avec le bébé dans ses bras.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry berçait tout doucement son petit Tomas James Evans avant de le coucher dans son berceau bleu pastel. Quand il releva son regard émeraude, il observa le paysage montagneux de la Forêt Noire en Allemagne. Ils étaient libres et vivraient une vie tranquille dans l'anonymat le plus complet.


	81. Elégance

Elégance

Luna guidait son petit ami dans un secteur peu connu du château. Elle ouvrit de nombreuses portes et il commençait à croire qu'ils s'étaient perdus.

« Mais où tu m'emmènes ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix traînante.

« C'est un secret, » fit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

C'était toujours la même chose avec elle mais il adorait quand elle faisait cela. Son air rêveur n'enlevait rien à l'élégance de Luna. Douce, pure, innocente, tout ce qu'il n'était pas. Il avait l'impression qu'il était un autre homme quand elle posait son regard sur lui.

Ils finirent par arriver dans un immense jardin. Le comble pour le Serpentard, c'était que l'endroit était situé non loin de sa salle commune. Juste un étage au-dessus. Pourtant au bout de six ans à vivre dans ce château il n'était jamais venu dans cet endroit. Il y avait des plantes et des créatures féériques partout, certaines mêmes que le blond ne connaissait pas. Luna semblait encore plus heureuse quand elle s'adressait à quelques-unes d'entre elles.

Soudain une douce musique s'éleva dans le jardin, tels de petits carillons qui résonnaient en harmonie. Il l'observa un instant tourner seule au milieu de cet endroit magique, admirant sa beauté parfaite avant de finalement oser s'approcher.

« M'accorderas-tu cette danse ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'en serai très honorée, Drago, » répondit Luna en prenant la main qu'il avait tendue.


	82. Temple

**Temple**

_Petite inspiration en crossover avec Thor_

« Chut ! »

Ce son eut pour effet de réveiller Severus.

« Mais Loki… » fit une voix d'homme. « Il n'a rien à faire ici ! »

« J'ai dit chut ! Tu vas le réveiller ! »

« Qui a dit que je dormais ? » maugréa le Maître des Potions en se redressant péniblement.

Il tomba sur deux hommes vêtus d'armure, un grand blond avec un marteau et un petit brun aux yeux vert forêt.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous dans le temple ? » demanda le blond. « Vous furetiez pour voler les trésors de nos ancêtres ? »

« Je … quoi ? Mais … Non ! »

Severus regarda son nouvel environnement perdu. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Il se souvenait qu'il était dans le bureau de Dumbledore à discuter avec les autres professeurs si oui ou non on accordait un retourneur de temps à Miss Granger et puis … Il ne se souvenait pas …

« Il est perdu, Thor, » fit plus calmement Loki. « Il ne sait pas comment il est arrivé ici ? »

En entendant cela, le Maître des Potions releva immédiatement ses barrières d'occlumantie pour se protéger. Cela fit sourire le brun.

« Un sorcier ? » demanda ce dernier. « Voilà qui est intéressant. Savez-vous où vous êtes ? »

« Dans un temple apparemment, » fit l'homme sur ses gardes. « Mais je jure que je ne savais pas. En fait, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce vous qui m'avez amené ici ? »

« Non. Heimdall vient de nous avertir de votre présence. »

« Qui est Heimdall ? »

« Le gardien des Portes du royaume d'Asgard, » répondit le brun en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Asgard ? Attendez … QUOI ?! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS ICI, PAR MERLIN ! »

« C'est ce que nous allons découvrir, » fit l'inconnu en face de lui. « Je me nomme Loki, et voici mon frère, Thor. »

« Severus Snape. Je viens de la terre. Enfin, de … Mid… Je ne me rappelle même plus des termes nordiques … »

« Midgard, » répondit Thor.

« Et on s'en serait douté avec votre tenue et votre parler. Venez. Nous allons vous ramener chez vous et découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé. »


	83. Plume

**Plume**

« Rends-moi ma **plume**, » fit Lucius sans lever les yeux de son document.

« Deux secondes, j'ai presque fini, » répliqua Harry penché sur un parchemin de telle manière à ce que son compagnon ne puisse rien voir de son œuvre.

« Rends moi ça, une plume, c'est personnel ! »

« JE LE SAVAIS QUE TU FAISAIS DES COCHONNERIES ! »

Lucius abandonna. Des fois Harry avait de ses lubies depuis la fin de la guerre. Mieux valait laisser aller. Il s'empara d'une nouvelle plume dans son bureau et la tailla rapidement avant de reprendre son travail.

« Tiens, ta plume, » fit le brun dix minutes plus tard.

« C'est bon, je n'en veux plus. »

« Bon d'accord. Je vais demander une pomme en cuisine. »

Lucius ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il pouvait tout simplement appeler un elfe pour qu'il lui apporte. Harry, en prenant une deuxième fois l'avada du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait perdu une partie de sa raison. Il n'était pas difficile à vivre, tout au contraire, tendre et doux, tout ce qu'il lui manquait depuis la mort de son épouse. Et le Sang-Pur faisait tout pour que le Gryffondor ne souffre plus jamais et reste à jamais souriant. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait engagé des démarches pour poursuivre les Dursley en justice …

Harry Potter-Malfoy ne souffrirait plus jamais.


	84. Bibliothèque

**Bibliothèque**

Harry était en binôme avec Neville en potions. Il n'aurait jamais dit à Snape qu'il était plus que ravi d'être à côté de lui plutôt qu'à côté de Ron et sa jalousie maladive sinon il se serait retrouvé avec les Serpentards. Ou bien Snape le savait et avait laissé couler peut-être parce que sa présence à côté du blond permettrait d'éviter une catastrophe… Tout était possible. Cet homme était un mystère. On ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qu'il pensait.

Le Survivant attrapa la main tremblante de Neville avant qu'elle ne renverse tout le flacon de venin de tarentule. Son petit ami se figea complètement tétanisé.

« Respire, ça va bien se passer, » murmura Harry, rassurant. « Inspire profondément et verse seulement trois gouttes. »

« Pas cinq ? »

« Non, trois. »

« Tu es sûr ? Ce n'est pas écrit dans le manuel. »

« Oui, trois gouttes. J'ai été vérifié à la **bibliothèque** la semaine dernière quand on a fait un devoir sur le sujet. Vas-y. »

Le blond s'exécuta avant de reposer le flacon.


	85. Choix

Choix

_Petite inspiration en crossover avec Thor_

Harry courait dans la forêt interdite. Il chassait. Il sentit soudain une odeur de sang, bien plus alléchante que ce qu'il n'avait jamais flairé jusqu'à présent. Il en suivit la piste et trouva un corps mal en point allongé dans la mousse devenue vermeille.

Il souleva doucement l'être vivant dont il entendait encore le cœur battre faiblement. Il croisa deux orbes verts intenses qui s'étaient presque éteintes. En temps normal, il aurait directement achevé la personne puisqu'il n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir. Pas plus que ses proies. Il avait la douleur en horreur. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, il avait envie de sauver cette personne. Alors il parla.

« N'aie pas peur, » fit-il doucement en caressant sa joue pâle. « Je vais te donner le choix que je n'ai jamais eu. » En voyant qu'il avait toute son attention, il continua. « Je peux t'offrir la vie mais cela a un prix. »

« Lequel ? »

« Tu devras devenir mon calice et mon compagnon pour l'éternité. »

Il vit les rouages tourner rapidement derrière les yeux du mourant.

« D'accord, » murmura-t-il au bout d'une minute.

Sa voix n'était même plus audible pour un être humain mais Harry était un vampire depuis près de vingt ans et il pouvait encore l'entendre. Il lui donna son sang avant de le mordre. Il emmena ensuite son nouveau calice en sécurité le temps de la transformation.

Trois jours plus tard, l'inconnu auquel il s'était lié se réveilla. Il lui servit à manger et pansa ses blessures. Il ne pouvait pas encore se nourrir de lui, il était encore bien trop faible.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il calmement en terminant les bandages.

« Loki, Prince d'Asgard. »

Harry eut un sourire mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Non, c'était définitif. Il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde.


	86. Enfant

**Enfant**

Severus se réveilla doucement en sentant les tendres caresses de son épouse sur sa poitrine. Il sourit et lui embrassa le front lui faisant redresser la tête. Il l'embrassa alors sur la bouche avant de descendre plus pas pour venir embrasser le ventre proéminent avec amour.

Lily attendait leur premier enfant. Un garçon… Quand elle le lui avait annoncé, il avait décidé de partir de l'Angleterre. La guerre n'était pas propice pour fonder une famille. Alors ils avaient emménagés en Australie. Pourquoi là-bas ? Parce qu'elle l'avait demandé. Tant qu'il était près d'elle, ils pouvaient bien vivre en Antarctique que cela lui était égal. Il ne voulait que son bonheur. Leur bonheur …

Il revint l'embrasser et ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre à savourer les rayons du soleil sur leur peau. Severus se perdit dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Lily bouger plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demanda-t-Il doucement.

« Oui… hmmm… Je suis juste …. C'est … inconfortable. »

Elle avait une main sur son ventre et les sourcils légèrement froncés. L'homme se redressa attentif. Leur petit Harry était en retard de quelques jours. Peut-être se décidait-il enfin à sortir… Elle se figea avant de regarder son époux dans les yeux.

« Hmmm… Sev ? »

« Oui ? »

« Soit… j'ai fait pipi dans ma culotte… soit … »

Severus sourit et embrassa son épouse.

« C'est bon j'ai compris. J'appelle mon patron pour lui dire que je serais absent. Rassemble quelques affaires pour l'hôpital, je t'y emmène. »


	87. Balustrade

Balustrade

James était emmitouflé dans un plaid, le dos contre la balustrade donnant une vue imprenable de Londres. Il était accaparé par une bouche divine. Celle de Remus. Depuis la mort de Sirius et Lily, ils vivaient ensemble et avaient élevé Harry. Progressivement, ils s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus des amants.

Remus, voulant aller plus loin, tira son compagnon à l'intérieur et commença à le dévêtir sur le canapé du salon. Ils étaient prêts à passer à l'acte quand soudain, Harry transplana dans le salon avec un Severus mal en point.

« PAPA ! » hurla-t-il. « VITE ! OH ! MERDE ! »

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » jura le Serpentard.

« Langage ! » réprimandèrent les deux Gryffondors.

James prit sa baguette et l'agita pour recouvrir leurs corps nus de vêtements. Ils s'occupèrent directement du blessé.

« Je crois que tu aurais dû me laisser crever, » dit ce dernier à Harry.

« Oh Snivillus, la ferme, » rétorqua James à la place de son fils, frustré d'être coupé. « Fallait pas débarquer sans prévenir ! »

« Parce que j'ai demandé à me faire doloriser et haché menu peut-être ? » Il cria. « Putain ! Mais n'appuie pas là ! Tu vois bien que j'ai mal ! »

« Arrête de faire ta chochotte. Ce n'est presque rien. »

« Enfoiré ! »

« Cela suffit vous deux, » coupa Remus. « On est plus des gosses. Severus reste tranquille. Harry tu peux aller chercher la trousse de soins dans la salle de bain. »

« D'accord. Evite qu'ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre. Oncle Sev est déjà assez mal en point. »

Et oui, les choses avaient changé après la première guerre. Ils s'étaient tous rapproché dans l'horreur et avaient formé une bien étrange famille. Tout cela pour Harry.

Même si cela n'empêchait pas que Severus Snape et James Potter continuaient à se chercher. Ils n'avaient jamais arrêté.


	88. Autophobe

**Autophobe**

_Petite inspiration en crossover avec Thor_

Loki apparut dans la chambre de la Mortelle. Elle n'était pas venue s'occuper des sombrals aujourd'hui. Il était un peu inquiet. Il la retrouva sur le sol, les poignets ouvert et elle avait encore une lame de rasoir entre ses doigts.

Il se précipita sur elle et la souleva. Elle respirait encore mais elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup sang. Elle était très faible. Pourtant, elle réussit à ouvrir péniblement les yeux alors qu'il lui soignait les poignets.

« Laisse-moi mourir en paix, » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi avoir fait cela, Lady Luna ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu as oublié ? Je suis … toute seule. Je n'ai personne vers qui aller. Plus d'ami. Plus de famille. Plus rien. »

« Je savais que vous n'aimiez pas être seule mais je ne vous pensais pas autophobe à ce point-là, » commenta-t-il plus pour lui-même alors qu'il nettoyait le désastre d'un simple geste de la main.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour rendre à la belle Mortelle sa joie de vivre. Une idée lui vint alors.

« Vous pourriez venir avec moi, » lui murmura-t-il en croisant son regard bleu ciel. « M'accompagner dans mes voyages. »

« Je ne veux pas déranger. »

« Je vous le propose, Lady Luna. Un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien à moi aussi. »

Luna accompagna alors Loki partout dans ses voyages et pas que sur Midgard. Elle découvrit les autres royaumes et leur merveille et retrouva sa joie de vivre en compagnie du Dieu Farceur.


	89. Passereau

**Passereau**

Severus était dans un parc de Londres à profiter la nature. Il appréciait de le faire ici plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas d'enfant à surveiller, pas de masque ou de réputation à préserver, … Il pouvait rester lui-même.

Il observait un peu plus loin un enfant de huit ou neuf ans assis de dos occupé à dessiner un **passereau** qu'il voyait un peu plus loin. De là où il était, il pouvait voir que le garçon avait un certain talent pour le dessin.

Soudain, il vit ce dernier être agressé par un groupe d'enfants. L'un d'eux était assez gros et semblait être le chef de la bande. Il l'insultait de monstre et lui arracha son bloc de feuilles pour le déchirer en morceaux.

Severus fut surpris de ne pas entendre une seule plainte de la part du garçon. Il se laissait simplement faire, comme s'il était habitué. Ne supportant pas de voir une telle injustice se produire, il se leva et approcha, faisant fuir la bande de voyous. Il s'agenouilla auprès du garçon et récupéra les morceaux de papier, usant discrètement de sa magie pour qu'ils ne s'envolent pas plus loin.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait pour te défendre, petit ? Pourquoi ne pas appeler quelqu'un ? Ta mère ou ton père ? »

« Mes parents sont morts, » répondit le garçon d'une petite voix.

« Alors la personne qui s'occupe de toi ? » répliqua doucement Severus en croisant le regard de l'enfant.

Il se figea en voyant les yeux émeraudes derrières des lunettes rondes. Il vit immédiatement la cicatrice bien visible sur le front juste au-dessus. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter.

« Ma tante ne fera rien. Elle me criera dessus parce que j'ennuie Dudley. Je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre. Je suis un monstre. »

« Ta tante te dit cela ? » fit Severus, surpris, alors qu'il cherchait la Moldue du regard.

« Oui. »

« Elle a tort, petit. Tu as l'air d'être un garçon très bien. »

« Elle dit que je suis un monstre parce que je fais des choses bizarres. Je me fais punir à chaque fois… »

Sans doute la magie accidentelle. Il soupira.

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, » fit soudain une voix de femme derrière lui. « Pardonnez-moi si mon neveu vous a importuné. Il … »

« Garde ta salive, Pétunia, » rétorqua Severus en se redressant pour la fixer. « Ton neveu est un garçon très bien. »

« Severus ! » cracha la Moldue.

Voyant le regard de haine tant sur l'enfant que sur lui, l'homme agit en Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses telles qu'elles étaient. L'enfant méritait plus que de vivre dans une telle famille. Il avait perdu ses parents, il avait terrassé un mage noir, il était célèbre et héritier d'une noble famille – même si le dernier Potter était un connard … - Il méritait mieux que de vivre dans une famille qui le détestait et le traitait de monstre.

« Donne-moi ton adresse, Pétunia. »

« Pour que tu ramènes ceux de ton espèce chez moi ? Hors de question ! »

« Non. Je te le demande pour que je vienne chercher Harry Potter dans deux jours. Je ne le laisserais pas chez toi, pas après ce que je viens d'entendre. Lily aurait honte de toi ! Dans deux jours, je viens chercher Harry et je l'élèverai moi-même. »

« Pourquoi pas le prendre maintenant ? »

« Parce que je dois préparer certaines choses et passer au ministère pour récupérer quelques formulaires que tu rempliras. »

Severus s'agenouilla auprès du garçon qui le fixait sans comprendre.

« Dans deux jours, je viendrais te chercher, petit. Tu viendras vivre avec moi. »

Il vit un petit sourire et une lueur d'espoir dans ce regard émeraude. Il sut dès lors qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.


	90. Diable

**Diable**

_Petite inspiration en crossover avec Lucifer_

Harry était accoudé au bar et dégustait son Bloody Mary en écoutant la musique. Cela faisait quatre siècles qu'il ne s'était pas accordé une pause depuis qu'il était devenu un ange de la mort. Pourtant, là, il avait ressenti le besoin de s'arrêter pour un instant.

« Maze, sers un autre verre à ce beau ténébreux, jeune homme, » fit une voix grave et suave.

La femme lui resservit un Bloody Mary et Harry croisa le regard de l'homme, le propriétaire du Lux lui-même. Il ressentit directement quelque chose de différent en lui. Cette sensation se confirma quand il lui serra la main. Il sourit et pouffa doucement.

« Que me vaut cette légère hilarité ? » s'enquit Lucifer.

« Rien, » rit Harry. « Je ne m'attendais juste pas de recevoir un verre de la part du **Diable** en personne, » répondit l'Ange de la Mort.


	91. Chaudron

**Chaudron**

Harry était penché sur un chaudron. Il préparait la potion Tue-Loup pour Teddy qui avait hérité du petit problème de fourrure de son père. Soudain, une main pâle lui attrapa la main juste avant qu'il ne jette le napel. Une autre main vint jeter quelques racines de valérianes coupées finement avant de lui permettre de lâcher les pétales de fleurs.

Il sourit en sentant ensuite les lèvres de Severus déposer un baiser sur sa tempe. Toutefois, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Pourquoi tu veux toujours m'aider en potion ? »

« Pourquoi tu veux toujours m'aider en cuisine ? » demanda à son tour le Serpentard avec un sourire en coin.

« Hmmm… Parce que tu ferais exploser ma cuisine. »

« Eh bien, tu l'as ta réponse. Je tiens à mon laboratoire. »


	92. Philanthrope

**Philanthrope**

Lucius déjeunait avec son amant, son doux et tendre Tony. Certes un Moldu mais il était tellement différent du commun des mortels. Il parlait couramment le sarcasme et avait une conversation intéressante. Et puis, il découvrait aussi tellement de choses sur le monde moldu à ses côtés. Ce monde n'était finalement pas si arriéré qu'il le pensait !

Il était occupé à embrasser son précieux philanthrope quand soudain son époux transplana juste devant eux, furibond.

« Tu étais où ?! » demanda Harry Potter avant d'aviser la compagnie de Lucius.

« Le plus loin possible de ta jalousie maladive, » soupira le Sang-Pur.


	93. Cape

**Cape**

Severus cherchait après sa cape depuis une dizaine de minutes avant de finalement renoncer. S'il ne la retrouvait pas, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Harry l'avait une fois de plus prise pour se serrer dedans ! Mais s'il l'avait prise, cela signifiait qu'il était de nouveau dans un état psychologique préoccupant. Comme souvent ces derniers temps… Il ne prenait sa cape que pour l'aider à chasser les cauchemars. Il ne le faisait que quand il n'était pas là auprès de lui pour dormir. Il cherchait quelque chose avec son odeur…

Il pénétra dans leur chambre et trouva Harry endormi, serrant sa cape tout contre son visage. En le voyant ainsi, en boule dans leur lit, il ne put se résoudre à la lui reprendre. Il préféra de loin en sortir une nouvelle de la penderie et partir livrer ses potions non pas sans avoir déposé un doux baiser sur le front de son amant et murmuré quelques incantations pour s'assurer que les cauchemars resteraient loin en son absence.


	94. Mariage

**Mariage**

Harry se débattait avec Severus sous la douche.

« Mais … Laisse-moi faire ! »

« Je n'aime pas ça ! »

« Laisse-moi te laver les cheveux, Severus ! » s'exclama le brun en tapant du pied dans le bac. « Il est absolument hors de question que tu ailles au **mariage** de mon meilleur ami avec les cheveux dans cet état. Alors oui, je sais, c'est ta protection capillaire mais il y a une différence entre être dans ton laboratoire à brasser des potions et danser sur une piste de danse ! »

« Parce qu'on va danser ?! »

« Oui, et plutôt deux fois qu'une ! » fit Harry avec un sourire serpentard. « C'est ça où je me trouve une partenaire et crois-moi que toutes les femmes de l'Angleterre se battront rien que pour pouvoir danser avec moi ! »

« Alors là ! Pas question ! Tu es à moi ! »

« Alors on dansera ! »

Severus fusilla son amant du regard mais il devait s'avouer vaincu. Son précieux Gryffondor s'avérait être bien plus Serpentard que prévu.


	95. Citron

**Citron**

Harry se redressa dans le lit et prêta une oreille attentive au silence de la maison. Sauf qu'il y avait comme des bruits de pas. Il réveilla son époux en le secouant.

« Sev, » murmura-t-il. « Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un dans nos appartements. »

« Si c'est l'un de tes amis, » bougonna le Serpentard. « Je le transforme en ingrédient à potions ! »

« Sauf qu'aucun ne connait notre adresse ici. Ils ne connaissent que l'Impasse du Tisseur et Square Grimmaurd. »

Comme un seul homme, les deux sorciers se levèrent et s'armèrent de leur baguette. Ils sortirent le plus silencieusement possible de leur chambre et découvrirent une personne dans la pénombre de leur appartements.

« Lumos, » fit Harry, baguette tendue.

"Professeur Dumbledore !" s'exclamèrent-ils ensemble avec surprise en avisant le vieil homme penché sur la tarte au **citron** que le Gryffondor avait préparée un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Bonsoir, jeunes gens, » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire. « Cette tarte est vraiment délicieuse. »

« Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu chez nous à l'improviste à trois heures du matin pour manger une tarte, » siffla Severus en croisant les bras, cachant son soulagement sous un masque de colère.

« Non, en effet. Il se trouve que j'ai un ennui. »

« Quel est-il ? » demanda Harry.

« Minerva m'a mis à la porte. »


	96. Orge

**Orge**

Harry écarta la main de Lucius quand il la sentit passer sur sa tête pour les coiffer.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes cheveux, » répéta-t-il pour la centième fois.

« Je n'aime pas qu'on m'insulte et ça ne t'empêche pas de m'insulter, » fit remarquer le blond tout aussi calme.

« Quand est-ce que je t'ai insulté ? » demanda le Gryffondor confus en relevant les yeux de son livre de Quidditch.

« Pas plus tard que ce matin en me traitant de sucre d'**orge**. »

« Mais … c'est affectueux ! »

« C'est insultant. »

« Tu sais, les personnes qui s'aiment vraiment se donnent des petits noms. »

« Trouve autre chose que sucre d'orge. »

« Mon ange ? »

« C'est déjà mieux, » fit Lucius avec un sourire en venant l'embrasser avec amour.


	97. Ensemble

**Ensemble**

Harry était assis dans le canapé et buvait du thé en compagnie de son amant. Il parlait de ses amis et surtout de leurs soupçons.

« Je me demande bien pourquoi ils pensent que nous sortons ensemble. »

Severus soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Son Gryffondor était peut-être tendre et plus qu'affectueux mais il n'était ni discret ni même une lumière.

« Peut-être parce que tu viens tous les deux jours dans mes appartements, que tu es plus distrait que d'habitude dans ma classe, que tu ne cesses de me jeter des regards en coin dans la Grande Salle… »

« Je suis si peu discret que cela ? » demanda Harry, penaud.

« Autant qu'un dragon dans un magasin de boules de cristal ! »

« Et … ça va ? »

« Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

« Ben… si je suis si peu discret, tout le monde est au courant… »

« Harry … deux choses : la première, je n'ai plus de rôle à jouer puisque la guerre est finie. La seconde, tu es majeur. Et puis, parce que jamais deux sans trois : qu'ils aillent au diable ! C'est notre vie privée, pas la leur ! »


	98. Acteur

**Acteur**

Harry se glissa dans le bureau de son amant et vint lui faire de petits baisers sur la bouche et progressivement dans le cou, interrompant ainsi le Maître des Potions dans la correction de devoirs. Ce dernier soupira mais se fit violence pour ne pas sourire.

« Je pourrais lire tes pensées sans utiliser la légilimantie … qu'est-ce que tu en conclus ? »

« Hmmm … je ne sais pas … que je ne suis pas fait pour être acteur ? »

« Tu voudrais devenir acteur ? »

« Seulement dans mon film préféré et il se fait avec toi dans la plus grande intimité. »

Severus sourit enfin alors que le Gryffondor se glissait sur ses genoux pour venir l'embrasser encore plus passionnément.


	99. Filleul

**Filleul**

Harry s'occupait de son filleul, sa seule et dernière famille dorénavant. Andromeda venait de décéder dans son sommeil. Son vieux cœur avait lâché. Et elle laissait derrière elle son petit-fils tout presque tout seul. Heureusement qu'Harry était toujours là pour lui.

Teddy avait maintenant trois ans et il était le parfait portrait de ses deux parents. Il avait le don de Tonks et avait le caractère de Remus. Cela amusait beaucoup le parrain tout en le rendant un brin nostalgique. L'enfant vint lui donner un petit bisou sur la joue avant de lui faire un immense câlin. Le sorcier venait de lui raconter une histoire sur son père et ses amis maraudeurs. Le petit n'avait pas tout compris mais il apprenait qui était son père au travers d'histoires et de photos et il en était plus qu'heureux. Cela satisfaisait Harry. Tant que Teddy était heureux, le monde tournait rond.


	100. Neige

**Neige**

_Petite inspiration en cross over avec Frozen_

Harry était âgé de dix ans maintenant et il voulait sortir. Il alla dans la chambre de Tata Elsa mais voyant cette dernière assoupie dans son lit, il préféra ne pas la déranger. Il sortit et resta près de la maison. Il commença à faire un bonhomme de neige et il fut vite rejoint par Olaf.

« Tu ne devrais pas sortir tout seul, Harry, » fit le bonhomme de neige avec un sourire.

Harry siffla doucement sa réponse, remerciant les Gobelins d'avoir trouvé une solution pour que tous puissent le comprendre sans qu'il ait à user du morse pour communiquer.

« _Je ne suis pas tout seul, tu es là. Mais je ne voulais pas réveiller Tata. »_

« Tu veux de l'aide ? »

« _Est-ce que tu peux aller chercher des cailloux ?_

Olaf partit en sautillant et en chantant joyeusement pendant qu'Harry roulait des boules pour former le corps du bonhomme de neige. Il sentit soudain quelque chose derrière lui, une énergie qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« _Olaf ? »_

Il se retourna et vit une silhouette étrange mais dont l'énergie indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'un être magique. Elle était relativement grande et marchait à quatre pattes. Elle avait une longue queue et elle avait le corps un peu comme un hérisson ou un porc épic. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Elsa derrière lui. « Surtout ne bouge pas ! »

« _C'est quoi ?_ » demanda l'enfant avec innocence.

« C'est un lézard des neiges cornu, un animal dangereux. »

« _Un lézard… C'est comme un serpent ?_ »

« Euh… oui, plus ou moins. »

« _Alors, je vais le charmer,_ » sourit Harry en détachant son bracelet.

Une petite minute plus tard, le lézard de neiges avait sa tête enfouie dans la veste du petit sorcier aveugle et se laissait caresser. Harry avait trouvé un autre compagnon de vie et de jeu.


	101. Celtique

**Celtique**

_Inspiration de mon idée cross-over HP-Underworld_

Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, Harry n'était mécontent d'avoir été propulsé dans le passé. Certes, il était devenu vampire, certes il avait éprouvé des difficultés à communiquer et à s'adapter aux mœurs de l'époque. Mais au final, il était gagnant ! Toute cette culture **celtique** et hongroise, tous ces rites, tout ce savoir oublié à son époque…, maintenant, il y avait accès !

Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le cercle de pierres. La cérémonie de la Lune Pourpre allait commencer et Viktor détestait le retard. Il n'allait pas lui donner une excuse de le faire fouetter quand même ! Pff ! Cet aîné quel tortionnaire !


	102. Lune

**Lune**

_Inspiration de mon idée cross-over HP-Underworld_

Harry observait la lune. Elle était magnifique à regarder avec l'aurore boréale. Il était à Var Dohr, l'Assemblée Nordique. Il avait préféré s'y retirer en attendant la fin du règne de Viktor. Alors il avait voyagé et s'était finalement arrêté ici, l'assemblée qu'Amélia avait fondée quelques siècles plus tôt.

Il y faisait bon vivre et il pouvait dormir à la belle étoile durant le mois de nuit éternelle. L'avantage de vivre dans le grand nord…

De petits craquements doux dans la neige le firent se retourner et il observa Olga approcher. Elle était vêtue d'un manteau de fourrure blanche ouvert qui laissait entrevoir un vêtement assez léger, trop pour la saison. Mais comme ils étaient tous deux vampires, ils n'étaient pas affectés par le froid de la même manière.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui et vint l'embrasser doucement. Il sourit alors qu'il répondait à son baiser.

« Tu es sortie, » murmura-t-il ensuite.

« Oui, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Comment étaient les limbes. »

« Au lieu de me demander, pourquoi n'essaierais-tu pas ? Tu verras le monde différemment quand tu reviendras. »

Harry réfléchit un instant alors qu'elle se couchait dans la neige, la tête sur ses genoux. Il laissa courir ses doigts dans sa chevelure blanche.

« J'ai déjà vu la mort de près, Olga. Je ne suis pas tenté de me laisser mourir pour voir quelque chose, pas avant d'avoir revu mes bourreaux dans les yeux. »

« Tu ne mourras pas de ton parcours dans les limbes. Je te le promets. Demande à Vidar et à Lena. Ils y sont allés plusieurs fois, ils te porteront conseil. »

Le sorcier soupira mais hocha la tête. Il irait parler à Vidar, le co-fondateur de cette assemblée. Amélia avait sa confiance… alors il lui ferait aussi confiance. En attendant, les deux amants continuèrent à contempler le ciel nocturne qui était magnifiquement coloré en cette nuit sans nuage.


	103. Nitrate

**Nitrate**

_Inspiration en crossover avec Underworld_

Harry était revenu à l'assemblée après plusieurs années de voyage. Il salua Viktor – qu'il détestait toujours – et partit pour ses quartiers qui lui étaient toujours réservés. Il eut à peine le temps de s'installer qu'un vampire qu'il ne connaissait pas vint à sa porte et lui informa que sa présence était requise à l'armurerie en urgence.

Le sorcier s'y dirigea donc et vit plusieurs Serviteurs de la Mort s'armer pour la bataille. Lui ne fit qu'attendre. Ceux qui le connaissaient depuis longtemps ne lui firent qu'un simple sourire. Un nouveau lui tendit toutefois une arme à feu.

Par curiosité, il en sortit le chargeur et avisa les balles.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en avisa le liquide argenté.

« **Nitrate** d'argent et extrait d'ail, » répondit Sélène en arrivant derrière lui. « Cela rentre immédiatement dans le sang des Lycans. Mais je crois savoir que ce n'est pas du tout ton genre. »

« Il ne va tout de même pas affronter les Lycans au corps à corps ! » s'exclama le vampire qui avait donné l'arme.

« Bien sûr que non, petit, » fit Harry avec un sourire. « Mais j'ai mieux qu'un simple flingue à vingt coups, » ajouta-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

« Et c'est quoi ? »

« La magie, » répondit-il.

« Harry est un sorcier, » informa alors Sélène. « Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre Mark. Beaucoup de choses. »

Les Serviteurs de la Mort sortirent tous ensemble, comme un seul homme, afin d'aller éradiquer une nouvelle menace Lycan.


	104. Staccato

**Staccato**

_Inspiration pour Espérance et Renaissance (comme quoi j'y ai pas renoncé XD)_

Il travaillait son staccato au violon quand Harry pénétra dans la salle de musique. Il observa un instant son père faire. Même s'il n'avait pas touché à un instrument pendant des années, il n'avait pas totalement perdu la main. Il se rapprocha du Maître des Potions et patienta qu'il ait fini son morceau.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Harry ? » demanda Severus en se tournant.

« Il y a Maman qui m'a harcelé pour que je te prépare une surprise. »

« Et quelle est-elle ? »

'_Si on te le dit, ce ne sera plus une surprise, Gros bêta !' _rit Lily dans la tête de son fils.

Ce dernier répéta les paroles de sa mère en riant tout autant. L'homme soupira et posa son instrument.

« Je suppose que je dois te suivre. »

« Devoir est un bien grand mot, » rit le jeune homme. « Mais ce serait apprécié, Papa. »

Les deux Serpentards parcoururent le château jusqu'à son bureau. Là, Severus releva un sourcil mais suivit toujours son fils quand ce dernier ouvrit la porte.

« SURPRISE ! » s'exclamèrent plusieurs voix joyeuses, surprenant le Maître des Potions.

Il avisa la banderole au-dessus de son bureau et finit par sourire doucement et ébouriffer son fils.

« Joyeux anniversaire Papa ! » s'exclama ce dernier.


	105. Korè

**Korè**

_Une petite inspiration en lien avec Harriet Potter-Prince_

Harriet menait sa petite famille dans une visite d'Athènes et leur expliquait un peu tout ce qu'ils voyaient, allant de la sculpture à l'architecture en passant par l'histoire antique du pays. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment sur le Parthénon qui était aussi beau qu'à l'époque antique, du moins du côté sorcier. Pour les Moldus, il restait encore sous les échafaudages.

« Harriet ! » s'exclama soudain Sirius qui en pouvait plus. « Si tu me parles encore de **Korè** ou si tu m'en montres encore une, j'explose ! »

« Mais ce sont de belles femmes, » fit la jeune Serdaigle surprise. « Je croyais que tu apprécierais, au moins plus que mon frère ! »

« De quoi ? » fit le Serpentard un peu plus loin alors qu'il était en pleine discussion avec Merryl.

« Rien, » dit Harriet. « Retourne roucouler. » Elle se tourna vers Sirius. « Puisque tu ne veux plus que je parle de korè, tu apprécieras sans doute la statue chryséléphantine d'Athéna et les Caryatides là-bas, » ajouta-t-elle en pointant d'autres statues de femmes.

Le Maraudeur se frappa le front du plat de la main.

« Cela m'apprendra à vouloir marchander avec ma filleule, » maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, faisant rire tout le monde.


	106. Désenchantement

**Désenchantement**

« Mais ce n'est pas juste ! » s'exclama Potter en se redressant avec colère pour le défier.

« On ne vous l'a jamais dit, Potter ? » fit Severus d'une voix basse et profonde, sous laquelle se cachait une légère menace. « La vie est injuste. Elle n'est qu'une succession de **désenchantements**. Cessez de geindre. Vous êtes comme Black à toujours vous morfondre ! Vous êtes faible ! »

« Je ne suis pas faible ! »

« Alors prouvez-le ! »

Le Gryffondor serra sa baguette et fixa l'homme dans les yeux.

« Encore ! » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Le Serpentard retint rictus et pénétra une fois encore dans son esprit.


	107. Edit

Edit

Ron soupira en se frottant les yeux et rejeta son cours d'Histoire de la Magie.

« Ca sert à rien, tout ça ! » s'exclama-t-il avec frustration. « A quoi ca nous de savoir qu'un roi gobelin du XVI siècle a écrit un édit qui dit que tous les gobelins qui agiraient contre les lois seraient condamnés à cent ans de travaux forcés dans les mines de sels ? »

« Pour avoir ses notes en Histoire de la Magie, » fit Hermione en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était une évidence.

« Et à quoi sert ce cours exactement ? A part à dormir ! »

La brune leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête et de retourner à son étude. Cela ne servait à rien de répondre à Ron. Chaque année, c'était la même chose.


	108. Illusion

**Illusion**

Harry observait vaguement Piers tandis qu'il faisait le ménage. Le brun montrait un tour de magie avec des cartes à Dudley. Sauf que cela échouait à chaque fois. Le Moldu avouait ne réussir ce tour qu'une fois sur dix.

« C'est pas grave, tu sais ! » sourit Dudley. « Potter pourra très certainement le faire ! »

« Hein ? Quoi ?! » fit Harry en se redressant vivement, se cognant la tête contre le rebord de la cheminée.

« Fais le tour de magie de Piers ! » ordonna le blond.

« Mais Dudley …, » tenta le sorcier qui ne voulait pas d'ennui avec le ministère.

« Fais-le ou je le dis à maman ! »

Harry soupira et s'agenouilla devant la table de salon. Il observa les cartes un instant. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était une illusion. Il inspira profondément et sortit le roi et la dame de cœur pour les montrer aux Moldus. Ensuite, il les rangea dans le paquet pour les mélanger. Puis, il se concentra et fit disparaitre les deux cartes du paquet. Et pendant qu'il invitait les Moldus à chercher les cartes, il demanda à son cousin de regarder dans sa manche.

Le roi et la dame de cœur en ressortirent ensemble sur la même carte.

« Maintenant que c'est fait, vous m'excuserez mais j'ai le ménage à finir. »


	109. Thébaïde

Thébaïde

La guerre était finie depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant. Harry avait tout rejeté en bloc. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de voir les journalistes, de voir tout simplement quelqu'un. Il ne pouvait plus supporter âme qui vive. Il ne supportait plus les regards sur lui.

Il vivait seul dans sa **thébaïde**, dissimulé dans son cottage, sous un sortilège de fidelitas dans lequel il n'avait intégré personne. Il avait trop perdu. Parents, amis, innocence… Il ne lui restait plus que son nom et sa célébrité qu'il détestait.

Harry se détestait mais n'arrivait pas à renoncer à la vie. Il ne pouvait pas avec tous ces gens qui s'étaient sacrifiés pour lui. Alors il vivait seul, tel un loup solitaire, attendant que son heure daigne arriver. Hélas il avait à peine trente ans et était en bonne santé. La Mort n'était pas prête de venir le faucher de sitôt …


	110. Abandonner

**Abandonner**

Minerva faisait des allées et retours devant sa cheminée, le cœur semé par le doute. Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait abandonné un petit garçon, un bébé encore, sur le parvis d'une maison moldue habitée par des êtres ignobles. Cela n'était pas son idée mais celle de Dumbledore. Harry avait besoin de la protection de la famille de sa mère afin de survivre à l'avenir. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que la sorcière doutait. Pour préserver l'avenir du monde, fallait-il vraiment sacrifier l'enfance et le bonheur d'un petit garçon ?

Elle finit par s'immobiliser devant les flammes. Elle réfléchit longuement. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider. Suivre ou ne pas suivre Dumbledore sur ce coup-là ? Finalement, son cœur l'emporta sur la décision de son supérieur. Elle enfila sa cape et repartit pour Privet Drive. Elle ne laisserait pas ce petit ange entre les mains de ces ignobles Moldus.


	111. Attacher

Attacher

Severus était attaché à de lourdes chaînes dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Sa couverture avait été détruite. Drago, son propre filleul, l'avait vendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pourtant l'homme ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait que par ce biais, le blond sauvait sa famille en se faisant bien voir. Il pouvait comprendre son geste. Il cherchait à protéger ce qu'il pouvait encore. Et d'un autre côté, cela l'arrangeait. Ainsi, il emporterait son secret dans la tombe.

Jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne gagnerait cette guerre. Au contraire, il avait déjà perdu. C'est pourquoi, quand il vit ce dernier descendre pour le torturer, il l'affronta la tête haute. Aucune torture ne pourrait le faire avouer tout simplement parce qu'il était lié par magie. Il avait fait un autre serment pour s'en assurer.

« Dis-moi où est Potter, Severus, » susurra Voldemort. « Et je t'accorderai ma clémence. Tu as ma parole. »

« Comme vous m'avez donné votre parole pour la vie de Lily, » rétorqua amèrement le Maître des Potions. « Allez en enfer ! Je préfère mourir que de servir ! »

Le doloris tomba. De nombreuses fois. Mais plus aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres de Severus. Uniquement des cris de douleur et d'agonie. Cela dura trois jours durant avant que finalement son cœur lâche enfin.

Severus mourut torturé mais fidèle à son amie disparue et à son fils. Il avait gardé le secret et l'emmenait finalement la tombe.


	112. Dialecte

Dialecte

« Hermione, t'y comprends quelque chose ? » demanda Ron en lui montrant l'ouvrage qu'il consultait.

La brune se pencha sur le texte sur lequel peinait son petit ami.

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'y comprends rien. Pourtant j'arrive à m'en sortir un peu en grec depuis le temps. »

« C'est pas de l'attique, c'est pour ça. C'est de l'ionien. »

« Du quoi ? »

« Ce sont deux dialectes différents Ron. Mais c'est la même langue. Il y a juste quelques différences. Un peu comme l'anglais et le gallois. C'est la même langue mais avec quelques nuances. »

« Oh ... Tu peux me le traduire, s'il te plait ? »

Hermione soupira mais ne put résister à ce regard suppliant. Elle tendit la main et entreprit de traduire le passage de l'ouvrage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour lui ?


	113. Seul

Seul

Tom se sentait **seul**. C'était dur quand on avait que cinq ans et qu'on devait affronter le monde ainsi. A l'Orphelinat Wool tout particulièrement. Les surveillants comme les enfants étaient horribles. Surtout envers lui ces derniers temps. Avant il avait un ami, son camarade de chambre, Maximilien, mais c'était fini depuis l'incident. La lourde garde-robe en chêne était tombée et se serait écrasée sur le garçon si Tom n'avait rien fait.

Il ne savait pas comment ni pourquoi mais il savait que c'était lui. Il avait crié le nom de son ami dans la peur de le voir écrasé sous l'armoire. Il avait crié et quelque chose de chaud en lui s'était libéré. L'instant suivant, la garde-robe flottait dans les airs et s'écartait de Maximilien pour s'effondrer un peu plus loin. Mais depuis tout le monde, Maximilien compris, le traitait de monstre.

Tom se sentait si seul dans sa chambre désormais.


	114. Mesure

Mesure

_(inspiration pour Chiara Eileen Snape)_

Chiara observait ses élèves de quatrième année de son regard volontairement noir comme la suie. Ils avaient tous son âge mais pas son talent inné pour les potions. Surtout quelques idiots comme Weasley, l'ami de son frère jumeau.

Elle interpella d'ailleurs ce dernier en le voyant faire une erreur heureusement dans la balance et non directement dans le chaudron.

« Mr Weasley, il faut trois mesures d'essence de belladone et non quatre. Voulez-vous provoquer une catastrophe ? »

Le roux lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ignora totalement et corrigea son erreur. Pendant ce temps, Chiara reprit la surveillance de sa classe en compagnie de son surveillant qui lui servait plus de chaperon qu'autre chose.

Merlin qu'elle détestait son géniteur pour oser lui infliger cela ! Elle était parfaitement capable de maîtriser une classe seule et de donner un cours de potions à une poignée de novices !


	115. Escapade

Escapade

Harry et Ron sautèrent hors de la voiture. Le véhicule venait de les sauver in extremis d'une horrible mort.

« Plus jamais je fais une **escapade** en forêt ! » s'exclama le roux. « Si jamais Hagrid sort d'Azkaban je le tue ! Non mais à quoi il pensait en nous disant de suivre les araignées ?! »

« Au lieu de t'attarder sur ça, réfléchis plutôt à ce qu'Aragog nous a dit ! » rétorqua Harry. « Il a dit que la fille était morte dans les toilettes. Imagine qu'elle y soit toujours. »

« Quoi ? Mimi Geignarde ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Les deux garçons de douze ans filèrent immédiatement pour le château.


	116. Boulangerie

Boulangerie

Le petit Harry, du haut de ses six ans, faisait tous les jours le chemin jusqu'à la petite boulangerie de Little Whining. Cela lui prenait une dizaine de minutes. Il y restait à chaque fois dix minutes supplémentaires le temps que cela soit son tour et qu'il puisse récupérer la commande de sa tante avant de rentrer.

Mais un jour, la boulangère le trouvant bien maigre et toujours à regarder avec envie ses brioches et petits pains, lui en donna une supplémentaire. Elle avait compris que quelque chose clochait. Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir ce regard affamé. Pas à ce point.

Depuis ce jour, elle donna toujours une ou deux brioches au petit garçon aux yeux verts qui la remerciait avec un immense sourire et des yeux brillants de gratitude.


	117. Enfant (2)

Enfant

Cela faisait un mois que la guerre était finie et on commençait à voir la fin des problèmes et un avenir clair et sans le moindre nuage.

Pourtant, en lisant le journal, Harry vit que le monde sorcier n'avait encore rien compris de ses erreurs. Il avait été découvert que Voldemort avait eu un enfant, une fille, avec Bellatrix Lestrange.

La petite était orpheline. Mais parce que ses parents étaient des monstres, personne ne voulait s'occuper d'elle. Elle allait être envoyée dans un orphelinat moldu, loin du monde sorcier. Ce serait faire exactement la même chose qu'avec Tom et cela pourrait créer un nouveau mage noir si elle venait un jour à apprendre la vérité par elle-même.

Harry ne le permettrait pas. C'est pourquoi il prit sa cape et sa baguette avant de prendre le chemin de Gringott's et se renseigner pour les procédures d'adoption. Il avait tué le père, Molly Weasley avait tué la mère, il était tout à fait normal qu'il s'occupe de la fille. Il lui prodiguerait l'amour que Tom Jedusor n'avait jamais eu.


	118. Fantôme

Fantôme

Harry ouvrit les yeux dans la nuit noire, se sentant observer. Il se redressa bien vite en avisant le fantôme d'un homme l'observer dans la pénombre.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là, Snape ? » demanda-t-il surpris, relâchant la prise sur sa baguette.

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, » soupira le Maître des Potions. « Cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à vous. Je pensais pouvoir aller … plus loin… Mais je me retrouve coincé ici avec un foutu Gryffondor. »

« Hein ? »

« Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de vous, Potter ! »

« Oh génial …, » soupira le jeune homme en se frottant le visage.

Il lança un tempus. Deux heures et demi du matin.

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas une heure pour réfléchir à ce problème. Puisque vous êtes obligé de rester ici, faites comme chez vous. Moi je retourne me coucher. On en reparlera demain matin après ma tasse de café. »

Snape soupira et quitta la chambre du jeune homme en silence. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter pareil supplice ?


	119. Ronflements

**Ronflements**

Harry observait la toile de la tente. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant il était fatigué. Même plus, il était épuisé. Mais étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Ce n'était pas à cause des ronflements de Ron. Il y était habitué depuis des années et il savait en faire abstraction. Ce n'était pas à cause des pages tournées du livre qu'Hermione lisait à l'extérieur de la tente alors qu'elle montait la garde.

A quoi était-ce dû alors ? Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une réponse à cette question.

Jugeant que ce n'était pas dans cet état d'esprit qu'il pourrait résoudre l'énigme de son insomnie, il choisit de se lever pour aller chercher une potion de sommeil sans rêves. Il avait besoin de dormir pour pouvoir être capable de se défendre et survivre.


	120. Vie

Vie

Voldemort combattait Harry Potter dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il avait lancé maintes et maintes fois le sort mortel mais ce satané jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir mourir ! Pourtant , il possédait la baguette de sureau ! Il avait tué le véritable maître, Severus Snape, afin de la posséder. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que de tuer ce garçon ?

Puis, lors d'une accalmie, Potter lui rapporta alors la vérité. Severus Snape n'avait jamais été le maître de la baguette de sureau. Le dernier plan de Dumbledore avait échoué car ce dernier avait été vaincu par nul autre que Drago Malfoy. Il devrait songer à tuer ce garçon plus tard …

Sauf que voilà que Potter lui annonçait qu'il l'avait lui-même battu quelques semaines plus tôt. Par conséquent … De colère, Voldemort lança une fois encore le sort mortel, y mettant toute sa rage et sa puissance, alors qu'il comprenait le sous-entendu dans les paroles du Gryffondor.

Il en n'était pas question !

Soudain, il se sentit étrangement vide. Il sentait peu à peu la **vie** s'échapper de son corps. Son propre sort se retournait une fois encore contre lui. Il jeta un dernier regard à sa nemesis alors qu'il tombait à la renverse.

Il était … vaincu.


	121. Aviron

**Aviron**

Harry s'était installé au bord du lac et observait distraitement le bateau de Dumstrang. Les russes s'affairaient à sortir quelques pirogues monoxyles et quantité de rames.

« Qu'est-ce qui font ? » fit Neville qui était près du Survivant, les pieds dans l'eau à examiner des plantes aquatiques.

« Ils vont probablement faire de **l'aviron**, » répondit Harry en haussant des épaules.

« Du quoi ? »

« Un sport moldu. Cherche pas. »

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas envie de s'étendre en explication sur le monde moldu. Surtout qu'il n'y connaissait rien en sport à la base. C'était déjà pas mal qu'il pouvait mettre un mot sur ce qu'il voyait …


	122. Embrassade

Embrassade

Harry venait de lancer le sort, il venait de voir le corps de son ennemi tomber, il restait immobile baguette tendue vers l'avant en position offensive, gardant l'autre dans sa main bien serré. Il y eut un moment de blanc. Le temps s'était comme suspendu. Puis, une immense cacophonie explosa dans la Grande Salle ! Tout le monde criait et hurlait, blessés mais joyeux.

Le Gryffondor, dorénavant le Sauveur du monde sorcier, vit ses deux meilleurs amis accourir vers lui. Ils le percutèrent avec force. Harry se coula dans l'**embrassade**, rassuré. Tout était fini. Ils étaient libres et en vie.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, les sorciers d'Angleterre honorèrent leurs morts, soignèrent leurs blessés, et portèrent un regard vers l'avenir. Ils avaient survécu à l'enfer. Maintenant ils pourraient vivre en paix et réparer ce que la guerre avait détruit.


	123. Drone

**Drone**

_Inspiration en crossover avec Avengers _

Harry voyait Tony jubiler autour de ses petits gadgets électroniques. Il lui demandait de faire des tests pour voir la résistance de la technologie face à la magie.

« Tiens, lance un truc sur ce drone ! » fit le Philanthrope en pointant un objet volant du doigt.

Le sorcier lança un impedimenta sur le fameux drone et ce dernier émit quelques petites décharges avant de s'écraser au sol. Encore un court-circuit. Harry eut un sourire désolé à l'homme.

« Ce n'est pas grave, » rassura Tony. « C'est en échouant qu'on apprend de nos erreurs. »

« Ouais… quand l'erreur n'est pas mortelle…, » commenta le sorcier en pensant à Voldemort.

S'il avait échoué, il en serait très certainement mort !


	124. Joyaux

Joyaux

Quand Hermione Granger, onze ans, eut enfin ses premières minutes de libre dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, la première chose à laquelle elle songea était ... d'aller voir la bibliothèque ! Elle était curieuse et avide de savoir. Les livres étaient pour elle comme des **joyaux**. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas une belle apparence mais, à l'intérieur, ils renfermaient d'incroyables trésors.

Quand elle arriva sur place elle vit une vingtaine de meubles de bois sombre et solide montant jusqu'au plafond. Chaque planche était chargées de lourds ouvrages. Elle parcourut un peu la pièce afin de voir de découvrir les différents rayons avant de se diriger vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire. Elle lui demanda quelques renseignements quant aux règles de la bibliothèque, les horaires, le nombre de livres qu'elle pouvait emprunter, ... Une chose était sûre, si la tour de Gryffondor était son premier domicile dans ce château, l'antre de Mme Pince serait le second !


	125. Permis

Permis

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux passer ton **permis**, » répéta Ginny. « On peut très bien se déplacer en transplanant ! »

Harry soupira et échangea un regard avec Hermione avant de reporter son attention sur son épouse.

« Tout simplement parce que pour aller dans des milieux moldus fortement fréquentés, transplaner n'est pas conseillé. Il y a de fortes chances que quelqu'un nous voit apparaître de nulle part. Bonjour le secret magique. »

« Exactement, » confirma Hermione. « Eh puis, la voiture, ce n'est pas si mal. Tu vois les paysages et tout. »

« Avec le balai aussi..., » fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione et Harry entrèrent dans une énième discussion avec les Weasley sur certains aspects de la vie moldue et ses bienfaits afin de les convaincre. Sans succès.


	126. Berceuse

Berceuse

Lily berçait à son fils. L'orage grondait à l'extérieur et cela avait réveillé Harry en sursaut. Son petit ange avait peur et s'accrochait à elle en pleurant.

« Shhh…. Ce n'est que l'orage dehors, mon trésor. Tu ne risques rien. Shhh… Tout va bien. »

Elle lui chanta alors une berceuse pour le calmer et le replonger dans un doux sommeil.

Des volutes blanches se firent autour de la rousse tandis que le souvenir se dissipait. Severus soupira alors qu'il quittait la pensine. Il revoyait ce souvenir chaque jour pour se donner du courage et accomplir la tâche qui lui restait à savoir protéger le fils Potter. Pour elle…


	127. Copie

Copie

Severus était penché sur les copies de DCFM des sixièmes années. Il était plus particulièrement occupé à corriger celle de Potter. Si le Gryffondor était d'une extrême nullité en potions, il devait admettre qu'il était relativement bon pour la DCFM. Même excellent. C'était tel qu'il s'arrachait presque les cheveux à tenter de trouver la moindre erreur pour lui enlever des points. Mais Potter était doué en cette matière …

La poisse !

Il se pencha alors sur la copie de son acolyte, Ronald Weasley et s'arma de sa plume encrée de rouge et s'en donna à cœur joie. Le rouquin était un bien piètre élève quelle que soit la matière.


	128. Echelle

Echelle

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de l'échelle, Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Voulaient-ils vraiment retourner dans cette classe étouffante qui puait l'encens à écouter une uluberlue dire des inepties et toujours prédire une mort terrible au brun. Ils devaient avouer que pour une fois, ils voulaient sécher.

A l'unisson, ils prirent un nougat né-en-sang et partirent pour l'infirmerie. Ils en ressortirent vingt minutes plus tard avec un léger sourire et le regard complice. Des fois, les créations des jumeaux pouvaient les sauver de quelques désagréments.


	129. Fleur

Fleur

Harry était assis devant sa paillasse et essayait d'écouter le cours théorique de Snape. Mais il était fatigué. Voldemort lui avait envoyé de ces images de torture encore … Il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil ensuite.

Pourtant, il lui sembla à un moment de s'endormir. Il en eut la confirmation quand la voix de Snape claqua à moins d'un mètre de lui.

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Mr Potter ! » Harry se réveilla en sursaut. « Maintenant dites-moi la différence entre une lavendula angustifolia et une lavandula latifolia. »

« Ce sont des fleurs, monsieur. De la lavande. »

« Je vous demandais la différence. »

« Je me croyais à un cours de potions, monsieur. Pas en botanique. »

« Dix autres points en moins pour Gryffondor. Et retenue ce soir dans mon bureau ! »

« J'ai déjà une retenue avec le professeur Ombrage. »

« Eh bien vous ferez les deux ! »

Harry grogna et se maudit de s'être endormi en cours.


	130. Signe

Signe

Un petit garçon de sept ans était allongé dans l'herbe. Il observait la voûte céleste à la recherche de deux étoiles plus brillantes que les autres. Il recherchait ses parents. Il avait entendu un camarade à l'école primaire dire que les personnes décédées qui nous aimaient étaient là-haut à nous observer. Lui qui ne les connaissait pas les recherchait activement et voulait savoir s'il était vraiment aimé. Avec sa famille, son oncle et sa tante, qui le traitait comme s'il était un chien, même moins qu'un chien, il en doutait très sérieusement. Il voulait juste un signe pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort de douter, qu'il avait un jour été aimé…

Hélas, il se releva le lendemain matin avec une grande déception.


	131. Crevette

Crevette

Severus était assis juste derrière Luna Lovegood et s'accrochait à ses épaules. Mais pourquoi ? Que faisait-il là ? Il y avait encore quelques minutes, il était dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie à lui faire des petits bisous post-orgasmiques dans le cou.

Son esprit rationnel et cartésien lui dit alors qu'il devait rêver. Mais pourquoi, par Merlin, rêvait-il de Luna Lovegood ?! Et que faisaient-ils tous les deux à califourchon sur … sur … sur … mais quelle est cette chose ? C'était pané, recouvert de chapelure cuite. Quelque chose de fris. Il vit autour de lui qu'il y en avait d'autres et que cela volait ! Et cela avait une queue !

Il était en train de rêver qu'il était à califourchon sur une crevette panée volante en compagnie de Luna Lovegood !

« Regardez, professeur ! » s'exclama soudain la blonde en pointant les étoiles.

Elle montra une constellation qui ressemblait bien trop à un loup. Un loup qui semblait bien vivant et bien trop menaçant pour être une constellation.

« Aaargh ! »

« Severus, » fit la voix de son aimé. « Severus, réveille-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar ! »

Le Maître des Potions se redressa en sueur dans son lit, haletant. Il se calma rapidement quand il sentit les mains d'Harry autour de son torse lui faire des caresses apaisantes.

« C'est la première fois que je t'entends hurler pour autre chose que de punir et humilier un élève. De quoi rêvais-tu ? »

« D'être sur une crevette volante avec Luna Lovegood et qu'on allait servir de repas à Lupin qui nous regarde depuis les étoiles. »

Son Gryffondor le regarda avec des yeux ronds l'espace d'un instant avant de regarder la date sur son réveil.

« C'est peut-être parce que c'est la pleine lune. Je crois savoir que tu as une peur des loups-garous tout aussi virulente que ta phobie des serpents… » Il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de s'emparer tendrement de ses lèvres pour le rassurer. « Rendors-toi. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Je te protégerai des loups, des serpents et des crevettes volantes, promis. »


	132. Trevor !

Trevor !

Neville poursuivait son crapaud. Il l'avait enfin retrouvé après plusieurs heures de recherche ! Il le voyait, trois étages plus bas, sur la rambarde du grand escalier. Le blond descendit aussi rapidement que possible mais il n'avait définitivement pas de chance. Les escaliers n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leur tête. Toutefois, il fut rassuré de voir que Trévor n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, émettant un petit bruit de gorge de manière régulière.

Neville parcourut les derniers mètres qui le séparaient de son familier.

« Trévor, » dit-il en tendant la main pour l'attraper.

Le crapaud sauta et atterrit sur la tête de … Snape !

Le Maître des Potions sursauta et lâcha le livre qu'il lisait calmement en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la chose qui venait de l'agresser. Un crapaud …

« Trevor ! » s'exclama à nouveau Neville en venant le récupérer bien que pâle alors qu'il faisait face au regard noir de Snape. « Je vous demande pardon, professeur ! » ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

« Surveillez votre animal ! » siffla le directeur de Serpentard. « Ou je vous jure que vous le regretterez amèrement. »

« O-oui, professeur ! »


	133. Câlin

Câlin

C'était la rentrée des classes et Severus en était soulagé d'une certaine manière. Cette année, il n'aurait pas à se départager entre l'école et la maison. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter si son filleul et fils adoptif allait là où il ne voulait pas ou s'il avait encore fait faux bond à l'elfe qui le surveillait comme il en avait l'habitude.

Non, cette année, Harry était rentré à Poudlard. Et Severus était fier de son petit Poufsouffle. Il s'était attendu à avoir un Gryffondor comme ses parents mais il préférait de loin avoir un petit blaireau plutôt qu'un lion. Même s'il se demandait si Pomona n'aurait pas quelques ennuis avec lui parce que tout Poufsouffle qu'il était, Harry avait malgré un comportement assez Gryffondor à son goût.

« Papa ! » s'exclama une voix derrière lui dans le couloir.

Severus ferma les yeux en retenant un soupir alors qu'il se retournait. Il eut tout juste le temps d'écarter les bras qu'un corps fin et léger le percutait et que des bras lui entouraient fermement le cou pour un câlin étouffant.

Maudit Poufsouffle ! Premier jour de l'année et sa froide réputation de Chauve-Souris des Cachots venait d'être réduite à néant par l'amour que venait lui apporter son fils adoptif devant un public entièrement constitué de …

« Harry ! Pas devant les Serpentards ! » s'exclama Severus, indigné.

« Bonjour Papa ! Je t'aime ! » Il reçut un bisou baveux sur la joue. « A plus tard ! Je veux pas être en retard ! »

Severus se frotta doucement la joue tout en regardant son fils s'éloigner.

« Et on ne court pas dans les couloirs ! » lui cria-t-il néanmoins alors qu'il le voyait disparaître dans un tournant.

Il se demandait maintenant s'il n'était pas mieux qu'Harry reste à la maison…


	134. Devoir

Devoir

« Moony… »

« Oui, Harry ? » fit Remus en levant la tête de son livre.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider avec mon devoir de potions ? » demanda le garçon d'une voix suppliante. « Snape nous a donné un sujet compliqué. Comme toujours … »

« Oui, bien sûr, » fit le Loup-Garou en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour t'aider. Mais tu sais, j'étais une vraie calamité en potions. »

« J'ai une meilleure idée ! » s'exclama Sirius derrière eux en sortant sa baguette.

Les deux se retournèrent pour fixer l'animagus d'un regard curieux et le plus âgé avec un soupçon de méfiance. Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore dans la tête de son meilleur ami ?

« Je pars de ce pas tuer Snivillus ! Ainsi mon filleul n'aura pas à faire ce stupide devoir de potions ! »

Remus se leva prestement pour empêcher l'animagus de sortir de la maison.

« Sirius Non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Il en est absolument hors de question ! »


	135. Fatigue

Fatigue

Severus monta lentement les escaliers en tenant son filleul dans ses bras. C'était le premier jour de l'année et Harry était entré pour la première fois à l'école. C'était certes l'école moldue de Cokeworth, mais le Maître des Potions avait estimé que c'était important que le petit se sociabilise un peu.

Mais à peine rentré à la maison, Harry s'était vautré dans le canapé et s'était endormi, mort de fatigue. Severus le montait donc pour qu'il soit bien mieux installé dans son lit. Il l'allongea et changea sa tenue de ville pour un soyeux pyjama bien chaud d'un simple coup de baguette.

« Bonne nuit, Harry, » lui dit-il doucement en lui embrassant le front. « Fais de beaux rêves. »

« …ne nuit, papa…, » murmura l'enfant dans son sommeil. « J't'aime. »

« Moi aussi, petit ange, » fit Severus avec un sourire. « Je t'aime énormément. »


	136. Aragog

Aragog

Le trio d'or discutait tranquillement des derniers potins que l'on pouvait entendre dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand ils arrivèrent au niveau de la cabane d'Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Le groupe de Serpentard se tenait déjà là à bavasser, Malfoy faisant comme toujours le fier paon et attaquant comme souvent quelques Gryffondors avec les quelques informations qu'il avait pu glaner à gauche et à droite.

Soudain Ron s'évanouit. Ce fut l'hilarité totale chez les Serpentards.

« Eh ! Potter ! Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Weasmoche ? »

Harry et Hermione, ainsi que les autres Gryffondors figés de surprise, de dégoût, et pour certains une certaine horreur, déglutirent difficilement tout en pointant du doigt quelque chose qui se tenait juste derrière le groupe de serpents.

« A…A… Aragog, » répondit le Survivant.

« Bonjour, petits humains, » fit la vieille acromentule en approchant. « Hagrid étant souffrant, ce sera moi qui vous donnerait cours aujourd'hui. »

La plupart des enfants détalèrent en courant vers le château. Surtout les Serpentards. Harry soupira et malgré sa peur légère resta pour écouter le cours de l'arachnide sur sa propre espèce. C'était toujours intéressant le point de vue d'une araignée sur le monde … non ?


	137. Aveugle

Aveugle

Drago prenait des notes en histoire de la magie. Ou du moins il essayait. Ce cours était vraiment soporifique !

Un soupir attira son regard acier et il croisa les yeux émeraudes d'Harry Potter. Pendant un moment, il lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait en magasin juste pour l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que le Gryffondor n'avait pas ses lunettes.

Le brun s'était couché sur son bureau, les lunettes à quelques centimètres de son visage et il avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il semblait fatigué et prêt à faire un somme. Un peu comme beaucoup de monde à ce cours.

Le Serpentard posa son menton dans sa main et se perdit dans la contemplation de ces yeux si verts et si pur d'innocence. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il le fut à un tel point qu'il en fut le premier surpris quand Pansy lui donna un coup de coude pour le ramener à la réalité.

Le cours était fini. Et les yeux aveugles étaient maintenant loin de lui…

Il se leva en soupirant pour marcher vers son prochain cours de la journée en se languissant du prochain moment où il pourrait admirer pareille beauté.


	138. Impossible

Impossible

Tu crois que parce que tu es plus fort, plus puissant que moi, que je vais abandonner ? Tu crois que parce que tu as plus d'expérience, plus de connaissances que je vais m'enfuir en prétextant que ce qu'ils me demandent est impossible ?

Alors sache-le. Abandonner et fuir n'est pas dans ma nature. Je suis un Potter. Je suis un survivant. Et plus encore, depuis que je suis tout petit, ce qui est impossible est pour ma gueule !

Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais me relever, prendre ma baguette et me battre ! Mieux encore ! Je vais me dresser contre toi et te vaincre. Et comme tu dis que c'est impossible, je suis sûr de réussir et pourquoi ? Parce que je suis Mr Impossible !


	139. Drago

Drago

« D…da… d »

Harry se tourna vers son fils avec curiosité et ses yeux pétillèrent quand il vit sa petite frimousse déformée par cette expression concentrée. Son petit garçon essayait de dire quelque chose. Ce serait son premier mot.

« Drago ! » s'exclama le père aux anges. « Drago ! Viens vite ! Il va finalement le dire ! »

« J'arrive ! «

« D… da… »

« Tu en as fait du chemin, Harry, » sourit le blond. « Je suis si fier ! »

« Vas-y mon poussin. Tu peux le faire. Dis juste 'daddy' ! »

« D… da… Oncle Drago. »

« OUIII ! » s'exclama Drago en levant les bras au ciel. « Enfin ! »

Harry lança un regard noir au Serpentard.

« Tu as payé mon fils combien ? » demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, » répliqua Drago avec un sourire en coin, amusé.


	140. Microseconde

Microseconde

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con, Ron ! » s'exclama Hermione, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu le sais ça ? »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? » fit le roux.

« Parfaitement ! »

« Ce mec est beaucoup trop vieux pour toi ! Il veut bien plus que d'avoir de simples relations amicales avec toi ! »

Harry décida de ne pas se mêler d'une énième querelle entre ses deux meilleurs amis, surtout que là, Ron s'aventurait sur un terrain extrêmement dangereux. Non, il était bien plus sage de rester neutre dans cette histoire. Question de survie.

Soudain, il vit Ron se baisser rapidement. Il n'eut toutefois pas longtemps de se demander pourquoi, une microseconde plus tard, il recevait une gifle d'Hermione à la place du rouquin.

« Oh Merlin ! Harry ! » s'exclama la brune horrifiée. « Je suis tellement désolée ! »

« Ronald …, » fit le Survivant en se massant la joue. « La prochaine fois, tu ne te baisses surtout pas ! »


End file.
